Will's First Love
by darkwriterff
Summary: Will reminisces about the first time he met his true love, and how wonderful their life is now that they're together.
1. Chapter 1

Will made his way through the crowds, looking annoyed at the amount of people. Will was on a mission. It was the day before Valentine's Day and he hadn't gotten his partner anything to celebrate the day with. He was wanting something personal, something that said "I love you more than words can say" but he also wanted it to be something that would remind his love of the first time they had met.

2 years Earlier

Abby " _Hi Will! Over here_" Abby, Gabi, T, and Chad were out at the beach having lunch, and playing in the sand. Will was late because he ran into this amazingly beautiful man and couldn't help but to stop and have a conversation with him. Will walked over to the group, grabbed a sandwich, and plopped down on the towel. Looking up at the sky, he started blushing at the wild thoughts running through his mind about the tall, mysterious man he had just met and is now much in lust with.

Abby brought him back to reality_ "Will, what's up? Are you in loooooove?"_ and giggled when he turned an unnatural shade of pink. _"Ah you are! I was only joking, but that blush tells me that you have met someone_" She says as she plops down right beside of him and smiles. _"Dish cousin, I want details!"_ Will smiles and starts to tell the group about this amazingly handsome man that he had met at the coffee-house. His name was Sonny, he owned the coffee-house, he was a Pisces, his birthday was March 1, he loved the coffee of the week, and he started a conversation about wonderful music with Will. As Will was telling the group about Sonny, they could tell that something had changed in Will, and hopefully for the better. Only time would tell.

Will's coming out process wasn't an easy one. He lost a few friends and family members when they found out he was gay, and he was still hurting from that and Chad was beginning to worry that Will was moving a little faster than he should. Especially since he had never dated a guy before. He had a hard time accepting that Gabi still loved him and still wanted to be his friend when he told her that he couldn't be with her the way she wanted. He still hadn't understood why, but once he realized what it was, he immediately went to her, his best friend. They hugged and talked all through the night, and their friendship had became stronger.

"_Will, we're throwing a bon-fire tomorrow night in honor of V-Day. Why don't you invite your guy over for that? We'll all meet him, and you can have a date with him. In a comfortable, neutral environment?_" Chad said as he tossed over a bottle of water to Will and opened his bottle, taking a swallow.

Will thought for a second and then answered _"I'll call him and see what he's doing tomorrow._" He paused for a second and replied_ "Isn't that a bit cheese though?_" And wrinkled up his nose _"A first date on Valentine's Day? And what about a gift? Do you gift?_"

"_Will, just call him. It doesn't have to be a __**date**__, since we're there, we can all just hang out. Relax!_" Gabi added in with her cheeky little smile.

_"Yeah man, just call him. We want to meet this dude._" T said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

_"That settles it_" Abby said as she handed Will his phone. _"You're calling him and inviting him to the bon-fire. And, you won't take no for an answer._" And gave Will her innocent little girl smile. With that he knew he had to do it, so he called up Sonny Kiriakis. The first man Will had had feelings for. The first man who had ever made his heart beat fast and stomach do flip-flops at the same time. The first man he could see himself kissing. He called Sonny and Sonny said Yes. Tomorrow was going to be a great day, Will thought. Maybe the best day of his life!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny had shown up a little late to the bon-fire and apologized as he had to close up by himself that night. The barista had needed the night off since her baby-sitter hadn't shown up and her mom had plans for the evening. Will nodded that it was ok, and debated on whether or not to hug him or shake his hand. In the end, he opted on shaking his hand, and was shocked when he felt this little spark of electricity between them. Reluctantly he removed his hand from Sonny's but their eyes lingered a second longer than normal.

Chad, seeing this exchange walked up to the duo and said _"Hey Sonny_" and slapped him on the back. "_It's nice to finally meet you. This guy here couldn't stop blushing last night as he told us about your coffee-house. He very much __**loves**__ it."_

Will blushed at the insinuation in that sentence and cleared his throat doing his little nervous laugh. "Yeah, I love coffee." He announced with a smile and leaned a little closer to Sonny, smelling the all too familiar scent of chocolate and coffee mixed together. Will was flying, his head was spinning, his stomach had butterflies and he was in Heaven.

The duo walked a little closer to the fire and grabbed some hot cocoa. They were chatting and drinking the cocoa when Chad announced, very loudly, that he, Gabi, and Abby needed to head out, but they could stay and talk until the fire went out or he could put the fire out and they could head out as well. They decided to hang out a bit longer and talk, they would make sure the fire was out when they left. And with that, they were the only two there.

Will walked over to the fire and shuffled the logs with the poker, to get the coals to stay lit, and laid down in the lounge chair he had sat in earlier. Sonny, watching Will, sat down on the foot of Will's chair and rested his hand on Will's knee.

_"Will, can I ask you a personal question?_" Sonny asked as his chocolate eyes pierced to Will's soul.

_"Absolutely"_ Will said, giving his nervous laugh, and smile.

_"Are you gay?_" Sonny threw out _" 'Cause if you are, I'd like to go out...you know...maybe catch a movie or something with you." _He said looking down at his hand on Will's knee.

Will cleared his throat and answered _"Yes, I am gay. Yes, I'd love to catch a movie with you_" And it was Will's turn to look down at Sonny's hand on his thigh. "_And I think I would like to...um...maybe... um be your...boyfriend...maybe?_" His maybe was an octave or two higher than his normal voice and was unable to meet Sonny's eyes and missed the excitement and joy in his face when he answered _"Absolutely Will. I'd like that"_

Sonny stood up and walked up to Will and said _"May I join you?_" Will looked up and saw happiness and playfulness in Sonny's eyes and responded with _"Only if you promise not to push me off the chair"_ "_I promise man...I promise_" Will didn't miss the actual promise in that declaration. The promise to never hurt him was there, he could see it in Sonny's eyes and face. _"Will, I promise"_ He whispered. Will slid over and Sonny laid down in the chair behind of him. _"Big spoon or little spoon?_" Sonny asked. "_Little spoon"_ Will said, he wanted to feel the warmth of Sonny, his heart beat, and smell his smell. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and held him tight. Unspoken promises were passed in that motion between the two as they listened to each other breathe, they became a unit of one and vowed to never hurt the other, and never let anyone else hurt the other, for they were one.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Will woke up with a smile. He hadn't changed clothes that night and still had Sonny's scent on him. He carefully rolled out of bed and walked across the room to his bathroom to take a shower. He had to leave early this morning, so he would have enough time to get to the coffee-house to see Sonny and then head off to school without being late for his first class. Economics wasn't his favorite subject, he thought, but maybe this afternoon I can meet Sonny and we can both talk about it. With Sonny owning his own business, he probably could write the book on it. Will smiled, Sonny is so amazingly smart.

He stepped into the shower, and while washing off, he couldn't help but to stare at the door, HOPING with every fiber of his being that Sonny would step through those doors and lather him up. He could feel the Sonny's ghost hands rubbing soap across his defined chest, cleaning every inch of his body until he was made his. Sonny would throw Will up against the side of the shower and make love to him while Will was moaning in the throes of passion.

_"Great"_ Will said as he looked down. _ "I have a 9-inch problem now, and I need to relieve myself before I head out."_

__After finding his release, he finished his shower and got dressed, grabbed his jacket and backpack and headed out the door. He was on a mission. His mission was to see the man who made himself into his dreams, and have his good morning coffee.

He walked inside the coffee-house a few minutes after it opened, and it was clear he was the only customer. He walked to the counter and received the most beautiful smile when Sonny turned around to greet his first customer, not realizing it was Will until he actually turned around.

"_Hey you_" Sonny said as he walked around the counter with his arms open, ready to envelop Will in a hug. Will willingly walked into that hug, resting his head on Sonny's shoulder. They stood there for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few seconds before Will pulled back and looked into Sonny's dark brown eyes.

_"Would you mind if I kissed you?"_ Will whispered, his breath caught when he saw the same yearning in Sonny's eyes.

Without answering, Sonny leaned forward, catching Will's lips in a slow tender kiss. Their lips moving with the same rhythm, the rhythm of want, and need. Will's arms slipped down to Sonny's waist, and he wrapped them around his waist when Sonny deepened the kiss. Will's head was spinning. He was standing in the coffee-house kissing a man. Kissing a man. He had had hopes and dreams of a wife, 2 children, a house with a white picket fence, and now, he was standing in a coffee-house kissing a man, and he was happy.

When Sonny broke the kiss, Will leaned his forehead to Sonny's and looked into his eyes. He was panting slightly as he was forcing himself to Earth and reality.

"_Wow_" Sonny said as Will chuckled a bit. _"Yes, that was amazing Sonny"_ Will said as he leaned in for another little peck on the lips. _"We should do that more often"_ he said again leaning in, stealing another small kiss. They both stood there holding each other until they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"_Good morning Will"_ Lucas said, then he looked at Sonny "_Sonny_" he said as he nodded his head in greeting while eyeing up the man who was passionately kissing his son. _"I didn't know you two knew each other"_ he said giving Sonny a sideways look.

Sonny walked behind of the counter, and Lucas followed him over. _ "What can I get for you Mr. Horton?"_ Sonny asked, still a little embarrassed at being caught kissing this mans son.

"_Non-fat caramel mocha macchiat_o" Lucas said as Will smiled. _"I'll have a tall black cup of Joe"_ Will said as he blushed under Sonny's hazy eyes.

Sonny handed Lucas his cup first and Will walked behind the counter and wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist as he was pouring Will's cup. Sonny leaned back and kissed Will and then turned in his arms.

_"Tonight...are you free?_" Sonny said as he sat the hot cup of coffee on the counter and wrapped his arms around Will's shoulders.

_"My last class ends at 3 and I need to study for this Economics exam I have tomorrow. Want to meet me in Horton Town Square around...say...4?_" Will asked with his shy smile.

_"I'll see you then."_ Sonny said as he smiled. He stole a final kiss and walked out the door. Lucas was a distant thought for them, but he was standing watching the interchange between these two boys. Thankful Will was finally happy, but worried he would get hurt.

Lucas walked up to the counter and sat down on the stool. He took a sip of his coffee and looked to Sonny. _ "You're his first boyfriend you know?" _Sonny looked up at Lucas and saw the concern in his eyes. _"No, I didn't. But I promise, I will never hurt him._" Lucas looked at Sonny for a moment, got up, nodded his good-bye and left the coffee house. Sonny wiped down the counter and started day-dreaming about his next visit with Will.


	4. Chapter 4

It's 3:30 and Sonny is hurrying up to make his meeting with Will. He wipes down the bar and heads to the tables, all the while his eyes on the door waiting for his barista to show so he can leave. The door opens and Chad comes in and walks over to him. _"Hi Sonny"_ he said and sticks his hand out for him to shake it. _"Chad"_ Sonny says in greeting _"What can I get for you?_" He asks as he makes his way over to the bar. _ "Nothing right now Sonny. Actually, I would like to have a few words with you if you don't mind bud?_" He asked as he sat down on the bar stood and fiddled with the napkin. _ "No, not at all Chad_" Sonny said _"What's on your mind?"_

Chad looked up at Sonny and started,_ "Will...Will didn't have it easy when he came out. He was dating Gabi when he realized that he wasn't in to girls, and when he was publically outed by a bigoted jerk at school... well, let's just say he didn't have very many friends left." _Sonny was caught off guard with that statement. _ "When his grandpa Roman found out, the police force found out, and let's end that little fiasco at he isn't talking to half of them, and they're his family." _Sonny looked at Chad with tears in his eyes _"I would never hurt him like that Chad. I promise."_ The conversation with Lucas this morning making sense to him now. _"You say that right now Sonny, but Will has been hurt more times than we can count. Growing up his mom and dad used him as a pawn, pushing him back and forth to gain the upper hand just to get back at each other. Will isn't like you and I are Sonny. He hasn't had many relationships. I just don't want to see him hurt. If you start this Sonny, you need to be sure..."_ He trailed off. Sonny could see the concern in Chad's eyes._ "I am Chad. You're a good friend. Thank you for telling me."_ Sonny said as he came around the counter and put his hand on Chad's shoulder. _"I promise man."_

__3:55 rolls around and Grace finally comes into the coffee-house flustered about being 10 minutes late, making an excuse of car trouble, but Sonny really knows it was her no good boyfriend keeping her from coming in. He hands his apron to her and rushes out the door, hoping he's not late meeting Will.

When Sonny comes into t he square, Will is entering from the opposite side, looking just as flustered and rushed as Sonny is. Their eyes meet and they both stop, Will drops his backpack and runs straight into Sonny's outstretched arms. _"God Sonny, I missed you so much."_ Will said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Sonny's neck. He burrowed his nose into his neck and smelled Sonny's heavenly smell, chocolate and coffee. They broke apart and Sonny sat on the couch. Will went and grabbed his bag and sat down beside of them. They both propped their feet up on the table and Will started to unzip his backpack.

_"It's quite today, nice day to study"_ He said as he looked at Sonny. _ "But uh...I don't feel like studying."_ Will said as he looked at Sonny. _"yeah?"_ Sonny said _"What do you feel like doing?_" Sonny said as he licked his lips and smiled. Will winked at Sonny and said _"kissing you."_ Sonny leaned in for his kiss. It started off as a light, slow kiss, but by the end of it, Will was laying on his back with Sonny half on top of him, hands fisted in each other's shirt, wanting and needing more than they could have at the moment. Sonny was the first one to break the kiss. When they both recovered Sonny leaned back on the couch and encouraged Will to do his homework. They had all the time in the world for more.

An hour later, Will had finished his homework, packed up his backpack and was heading home, with Sonny in tow. The Devil Wears Prada was coming on that night, and they both wanted to watch it together. Will had made a pit-stop by the store and picked up popcorn, chips, and dip for them to enjoy. Sonny had grabbed them both a soda and they checked out.

Will unlocked his door, threw his keys on the desk, dropped his backpack by the door and plopped down on his bed. _"I hope you don't mind, the dorm doesn't have much room for a couch so we have the..."_ his voice trailed off and he swallowed nervously _"the bed."_

Sonny remembered his chats with both Lucas and Chad, slowly walked over to the bed and said quietly, _"Will, we should talk about us."_ And sat down on the bed beside of Will. _ "I know you have had a hard time becoming comfortable in your own skin. I know you're scared right now"_ Will looked down as he became infatuated with the string on his jacket. Sonny leaned across, took his chin in his hand and slowly tilted Will's face until they were looking at each other eye to eye, soul to soul. _"I think we should take this slow. Slow is the word we need to focus on."_ Will visibly relaxed _"Slow...slow is good, yeah." _Sonny leaned in, with Will's chin still in his hand, and gave him a small quick kiss. _"I'm not your parents. I'm not your grandfather. I'm the man who wants to make you happy."_ He said and watched Will's eyes fill with tears, willing them not to fall. _ "I won't hurt you Will. I promise."_

The movie finished with the two falling asleep, Will's head on Sonny's chest, lulled asleep by his heart beat. Sonny lulled asleep by Will's breathing. Morning came, and Will's alarm clock went off. Sonny stretches and Will's eyes shoot open, scared, nervous, worried all at the same time. Sonny felt Will's reaction and jumped both looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. They had known each other for just 2 days, and had already spent the night together. They both visibly relaxed and hugged each other, neither knowing what to say, they just let their hearts speak the language old as time...love.


	5. Chapter 5

The next 2 months flew by for the pair, with Will spending his free time at the coffee-house with Sonny. They had unofficially moved in, Will gave Sonny a key to his dorm room, "just in case he needed a place to crash" and Sonny had given Will a key to his apartment "Just in case he needed a quiet place to study or just relax." Without realizing it, they had spent almost every night together at one residence or another.

Easter was coming up in a week, and that meant Will was more stressed out than usual due to the upcoming exams. He spent a week cacooned in Sonny's apartment, refusing to go out until he was confident in his studies.

Sonny didn't mind, he loved having Will at his place. He loved having Will in his bed. The 2 hadn't made love with their bodies yet, but their hearts and souls had already joined making them one being, soul mates. Sonny smiled at the thought of soul mates. Before he met Will, he would have laughed at that term, but now, now he was convinced it was true.

Will walked in _"Sonny, I have 3 more days to study, how am I ever going to pass this exam?"_ He said as he sat down on the end of Sonny's bed and lowered his head. Sonny kneeled down at Will's feet and rested his hands on his knees and replied "_have faith Will. You know this material inside and out. Have faith in yourself, I do...have faith in you."_ Will looked at Sonny, something about the look on his face put Will in such a state of awe, for it was at that moment, he realized Sonny loved him. _ "Will, I love you, I really love you._" Sonny said as he stood up and pecked Will on the lips. _"You will pass this exam. Right now you need to relax, you need to sleep."_ He said as he pushed Will onto the bed_ "And you need to know you are my world. You are the air that I breathe, you are the beat of my heart, you are my soul mate. I love you Will. Let me take care of you. Trust me and let me take care of you."_ Sonny said as he crawled on top of Will. _"Let me take care of you Will. Trust me."_ Sonny said as he rolled over on his back, resting Will on his chest. _"Sleep my love."_ Within moments, Will had been lulled asleep by Sonny's heart beat, Will's favorite song. Before he was completely asleep, in a drowsy voice he replied _"I love you too Sonny. More than words can say."_

Finals came, and finals went. Will passed them with flying colors and Sonny had taken him out to the neighborhood steak house to celebrate, having the servers sing to him in recognition, and to Will's embarrassment.

Before the 2 knew it, it was the 4th of July, Independence Day. They met Chad, Gabi, Ryan (Gabi's flavor of the week), and T at the beach for a grand cook out. Will and Sonny grilled the hot dogs and hamburgers while the crew were out playing volleyball. Will was going to head out until Sonny announced he didn't play the sport, then Will decided he wanted to stay where ever Sonny was, and told the crew to go enjoy themselves. They had a great time eating and chatting with their friends until the fireworks went off over the water. When the finale was over, Will looked at Sonny and smiled as he said "_I love you Sonny. Let's go home._" Sonny stood up, helped Will up and they headed over to Sony's apartment, where they danced the dance older than time. Mind, body and soul became one, with Will and Sonny whispering love, honor, trust, and promises for their lives together. Sonny finished screaming Will's name, and Will wasn't far behind him screaming out in pleasure that he loved Sonny. The 2 snuggled up comfortably in each other's arms and headed off the dreamland, the Sandman taking them both together.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note~~ This chapter is a bit graphic and steamy. I haven't really written anything like this before, so if you are squeamish, run away._

_"No Sonny! Noooooooo, please help me, please help me, please!"_ Will was screaming and thrashing around in bed, fisting the blankets, punching the mattress, having the worst nightmare Sonny had ever seen. He sat up and gently shook Will, whispering words to wake up. _ "Sonny! Please don't let him die, please. He's my husband."_ That word startled Sonny in a way that nothing had before. They had made love for the first time last night, but he had no idea that Will had thought about him in such a way. Sonny rolled Will into his chest, wrapped his strong muscular arms around him, and rocked him back and forth, spreading whisper light kisses along his forehead and nose, willing his love to open his eyes and come back to him.

Will stilled and opened his eyes in shock and looked up to Sonny, who was smiling down at the beautiful, wild haired William Robert Horton. Sonny kissed his nose one more time and teased him with _"Husband huh?"_ Will went to untangle himself from Sonny's grasp but he just held him tighter, refusing to let him go. _ "Husband, William Horton? I think one day, I would like to be Mr. Jackson Kiriakis-Horton. Would you take my name as well?"_ He was teasing Will and Will's face, neck, and chest were blushing at Sonny, his shy moment coming out fiercely as his body was betraying what his mind was thinking. _"Yes"_ Was all Will could say before lips came crashing down onto his, a kiss of love and passion that held so much promise. Will's breath hitched as he took in all of Sonny. Sonny deepened the kiss as he gently laid Will down onto the bed. His hands rubbing up and down Will' side as Will's hands came up to cup his face. Sonny nudged Will's neck with his nose and said _"Damn Will, see what you do to me? Just the thought of you being mine sends me into a constant state of arousal." _Will looked up at Sonny and said _"I became yours Feb 13, 2011. That was the day my life changed, the day I met you. I became yours April 2, 2011 when you held me close and asked me to trust you, and you didn't let me down. I became yours last night when you gently made love to me for the first time. You took your time because you knew it was my first time, and you loved me when I cried afterwards because I couldn't contain my love for you. Sonny,"_ Will said as he cupped the back of his head. _ "I am yours, my heart and my soul belongs to you. I love you." _

Sonny, swiped Will's blonde hair from his eyes, and gazed at the younger man and leaned in for another kiss, this time putting all of the love and passion he had for this beautiful man behind it. He rolled over and rested Will on top of him and whispered _"Make love to me Will, trust me, and let me be yours." _Will needed no further encouragement, as he leaned up to grab a condom and the lube from the night stand.

He leaned back over Sonny and said _"Are you sure?"_ Sonny, shook his charcoal black hair from his eyes, looked up at Will and smiled the most beautiful Smile. Will was sure that smile should be illegal because it did things to his body that no other smile had done before. Sonny repeated, _"Trust me as I trust you." _Will laid the lube and small square package on the bed and crawled up Sonny's body, laying kisses from his face to his abdomen, his tongue circling Sonny's belly button. The feel of Sonny's love all over his body made his breath hitch in the greatest pleasure, he was sure he had reached Nirvana, and they hadn't began their love making yet.

Will drew his tongue down Sonny's hips and ran it across his full, engorged shaft. And without a second thought, he took Sonny to a place he had never been before. Sonny screamed Will's name as his body shook for the man who had made his life complete. His hips bucked into Will's face as he needed more of Will, he needed to touch and be touched in a completely and utterly primal way. When he experienced completion from the most talented man he had ever had, he needed more. He needed to be engulfed by Will, he needed to feel Will inside and outside of him, he just needed Will.

As the 2 shared their own personal silent language, Will grabbed the condom and slid it on, and gave copious amounts of lube on top of it, and added an extra dollop on Sonny, just in case. When Will entered Sonny, they both felt fireworks, sparks of pure joy and love flew between the two as Will made slow, passionate love to Sonny, the man he never thought he would find, the man who made him feel complete, the man that made him happy.

The two danced to the beat of their hearts as their bodies were connected as one in the oldest dance known to man. Sonny found completion with a horse _"I love you Will" _Will found his completion with a whispered, _"I am so in love with you."_ And the two collapsed into a heap and wrapped their arms around each other, both satisfied and exhausted from their love making. Tomorrow would hold the best things in life, Will thought. My Sonny, my love, and me, together. He smiled and went fast to sleep with Sonny not too far behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Hopefully Extreme doesn't sue me for using their song, there's no gain. Just me, writing a shipper.

!

Will awoke to a beaming Sonny holding a tray filled with fruit, bread, and a cup of coffee for the sleepy Will. Will gave a shy smile when Sonny handed him a beautiful yellow rose and said _"Yellow is for friendship, and Will, I will always be your friend."_ He handed Will a red rose and said_ "Red is for lovers, and love. I love you Will and we are now lovers and I plan to make that the most meaningful thing in our lives." _He handed Will an orange rose and said _"Orange means desire, because Will,"_ Sonny said as he pushed Will down onto the bed _"You are most desired by me." _ Sonny hesitated with the last rose, and Will wondered silently as his reasoning. It was the most beautiful one Sonny had held, and it was the last one. Sonny sat up on the edge of the bed, and patted a spot beside of him, silently asking Will to come sit beside of him. Will slid over to Sonny, and rested his head on Sonny's shoulder, and burrowed his nose into his neck, while playing with his bed head hair.

This rose that Sonny was twirling in his hands, trying to find the words to explain the meaning of, was just exquisite to Will. It was a long-stemmed white rose, with red tips. It looked and smelled Heavenly. Will started rubbing his hand up and down Sonny's back, silently giving him courage to speak.

_"And red and white given together means..."_ Sonny paused for a moment, then turned to look at Will, needing encouragement and seeing it in Will's eyes finished_ "unity. Because Will, I feel like we are connected. The first moment I saw you, I knew that you were the man for me."_ He handed the flower to Will, and took a deep breath stood up and walked over to the desk and opened it slowly pulling out a small, purple velvet box. He walked back to Will and sat down on the floor, and crossed his legs. Will slid down to the floor and kneeled beside of Sonny, and leaned into his chest.

_"Remember last night I said I would like to become Mr. Jackson Kiriakis-Horton?"_ Will nodded his _"yes"_ Sonny stood up and turned the lights down and lit 3 candles on the night stand and turned on the CD player.

**_"Saying I love you _**  
**_Is not the words I want to hear from you _**  
**_It's not that I want you _**  
**_Not to say, but if you only knew _**  
**_How easy it would be to show me how you feel _**  
**_More than words is all you have to do to make it real _**  
**_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _**  
**_'Cause I'd already know"_**

_"Last night Will, you let your heart speak to me, without needing you voice. You trusted me with your heart, not knowing what may happen between us in the future. You trust me without abandon... and Will, I trust you. I trust you not to hurt me because I know, without you saying it, that you love me." _Said Sonny.

**_"What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you"_**

_"If I am hurting, you pick me up and tell me you love me. If I need encouragement, you're the first one to give it to me. I promise you Will, I will never take those words away from you. I said them many months ago, and they still ring more true today, and will be more so tomorrow. I LOVE YOU."_ Sonny said as he wiped a small tear from Will's cheek.

_**"More than words **_

_**Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand **_  
_**All you have to do is close your eyes **_  
_**And just reach out your hands and touch me **_  
_**Hold me close don't ever let me go **_  
_**More than words is all I ever needed you to show **_  
_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me **_  
_**'Cause I'd already know"**_

_"I've said this to you Will, many times. Last night, you let me show you without those words. Will, that was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. You making love to me, and me making love to you. Our hearts and our souls spoke those 3 words without our voices being necessary."_ Sonny inched a little closer to Will and continue_d "Hold me close and never let me go, because my heart couldn't take it if you ever left me."_

_"Never" _Will whispered. Sonny stopped him from saying anything further by putting his finger up against Will's lips. He then slid his hand behind Will's head _"More than words_" He whispered as he kissed Will, lightly.

_**"What would you do if my heart was torn in two **_  
_**More than words to show you feel **_  
_**That your love for me is real **_  
_**What would you say if I took those words away **_  
_**Then you couldn't make things new **_  
_**Just by saying I love you **_

_**More than words"**_

_"IF I need you, you encourage me. If you need anything, at all, I try my best to give it to you and I will continue until the day that we die. Will, we belong together, and that's why..." _He opened the box that held 2 beautiful platinum bands_ "I want to give you this promise ring, with the promise that one day, when we can, you will Marry me, and become Mr. William Robert Horton-Kiriakis. Will you promise me Will? Will you marry me?"_

Without hesitation, Will said_ "yes"_ and hugged him so very tightly. "_Yes, I promise. I will marry you." _Sonny let the tears of joy flow from his chocolate eyes and he unsteadily put the ring on Wills Left Ring finger. He handed the box, and it was Will's turn to shakily put the shiny ring on Sonny's finger. They touched foreheads and kissed. They made love and let their hearts show what their words failed at, more than words.


	8. Chapter 8

I really want to thank the readers and those who left comments. That's what makes me write so quickly!

Will Horton was frantically searching for Sonny, who hadn't come home for the evening, nor was he answering Will's calls and texts. He hadn't seen Sonny in about 24 hours and he was really starting to worry. He hurried across Horton Town Square towards Common Grounds, hoping Sonny was there.

He grabbed the door knob, and found the door locked. _"Crap, Sonny hasn't opened this morning."_ He said to himself as he slid his key into the lock. Upon entering the coffee-house, he noticed Sonny passed out on the couch.

_"Sonny!"_ Will exclaimed. _"Sonny, are you ok?"_ When he didn't get a response, he gently shook Sonny and said _"Sonny, Sonny wake up!"_ Still with Sonny unresponsive, he grabbed his cell phone and called his grandma Marlena for help.

Within a few moments, but what seemed like hours, Marlena arrived with her small black bag and began examining Sonny. She went to the sink and wet a small towel with cold water and wiped Sonny's face. This roused him and he tried, unsuccessfully to sit up. Will was standing back, biting his nails with tears in his eyes, willing Sonny to be ok.

_"Hmmmmm_" Sonny mumbled. _"Sonny!"_ Will said and he rushed over to his beloved's side. _"Sonny are you ok?_" Will asked as he kneeled down to be eye level with Sonny.

_"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?_" Sonny asked as he rubbed his hands over his face. _"And last night's dinner feels like it's in my throat."_ He said as he willed his stomach to co-operate.

_" Sonny, I think you have the flu sweetie."_ Marlena said. _ "Here, let me help you up._" She said as she slid her hand under Sonny's shoulders. _ "Will, go grab me a small cup of water._" She said over her shoulder. Will, hurriedly, followed his grandmother's orders, and brought over a cup of water.

_"Small sips, big sips will make you nauseous._" Marlena said as she helped Sonny sip the water.

She took his temperature, and finding it at 103, she ordered Will to call ahead to the hospital, they were taking Sonny in for IV fluids. With his temp so high, and going all night without water, she was sure he was slightly dehydrated.

Two hours later, Sonny was resting comfortably in his hospital bed, hooked up to an IV for fluids and a blonde nurse taking his blood pressure and temperature for what seemed like the millionth time since he arrived. Will hadn't said a word, he just sat in the chair beside of Sonny, holding his hand. Every so often, a small sniffle would come out of him and Sonny would just squeeze his hand, his throat too sore to speak, and reassure Will that he was ok.

Chad walked in holding flowers and a box of chocolate, and that lightened the mood. _"With you two love birds cooped up in here, I thought I'd bring romance to you."_ and handed the flowers over to Will. _ "How are you feeling man?"_ He said noticing Sonny looked like death warmed over.

_"He's doing ok, they said he had the flu, so go put a mask on."_ Will said and pointed to the small table in the corner. _"They have him on this IV and an antibiotic to fight off the bronchitis the flu gave him. They said the virus irritated his lungs and they got an infection._" Will said and then sniffled again.

_"It's my fault you know?"_ Will said quietly. Chad, being Will's friend since grade school, knew where this was going so he sai_d "Let's go down to the cafeteria Will and let Sonny have a little sleep." _

__Will stood up and lightly kissed Sonny's forehead and whispered "More than words" to Sonny. Since Sonny proposed to Will to that song, it had come to mean more to them than anyone could ever imagine. When they needed the other to know how much they loved them, they would say "More than words" and it was understood. Sonny smiled and hoarsely whispered _"I love you too Will. Go eat, you look like crap."_ Will smiled and nodded and walked out with Chad.

_"Will, you know this isn't your fault."_ Chad said as he sat his tray on the table and sat down in the chair. _"He has the flu."_

Will quietly nodded and said _"Yeah, but I should have seen it. Or at least went looking for him quicker than I did."_ He opened his orange juice and picked up his fork to take a bite of his chicken._ "I don't get it Chad, he was fine yesterday..."_ He said as he took a bite of food.

_"That's how the flu is Will, it comes on so fast. It's like one second you're fine, the next...BOOM you have the flu." _Chad clapped his hands on "boom" to exaggerate the meaning. He opened his water, and took a sip and said_ "He will be fine Will. Let him rest a while and when he goes home, tuck him into bed and don't let him out for 24 hours."_ A wink and a sideways grin told Will what he really meant "by staying in bed."

Will chuckled and announced the flowers and chocolates were cheesy and they ate together in a comical bantered fashion. Will was glad he had support from his friends, and glad that Sonny was going to be ok. When they finished eating, they hugged and said their "good-byes" and Will went back to sit with Sonny. Feeling better than he had when he left him to have lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later, Sonny was still feeling like crap and Will had the full-blown flu. He had refused to leave Sonny's side, and refused a mask stating_ "What's his is mine, scars, secrets, past, present, future, and nasty bugs"_ He was now regretting that statement as his grandma Marlena was whispering chastising words to him as she was forcing him to down chicken broth. She had warned him many times that this would happen, but he hadn't listened. Sonny was his life and he couldn't let him suffer alone.

Sonny, on the other hand, was feeling so guilty for giving Will the flu, and was still stuck in the hospital. He had become allergic to the antibiotic they had given him, so he was started on a new one. This added another day to his stay in the hospital, Daniel siting "observation" as the reason. Sonny knew deep down that Daniel was trying to keep the boys from overdoing it taking care of each other.

Day 3, and Sonny was feeling like a Mac truck had bowled him over but was hydrated and bronchitis was looking better, he was released with orders to _**take it easy!**_

Will was in their apartment, in bed, with a mother hen grandma Marlena attending to his every need. _ "Grandma, Sonny's coming home today, I need to disinfect the apartment and clean it." _He said and tried to sit up.

Marlena pushes him back down into the bed, covers him up and says _"I've got you baby boy."_ and then says _"we are quarantined. Sonny is immune, he won't catch it. What you need is rest my sweet sweet boy."_ She kisses him on the forehead as the front door opens, revealing a zombie Sonny.

Sonny drops his bag and slowly walks to the bed, undresses and lays down behind Will. Marlena smiles at the site and reminds the boys _"you're both sick. You both need rest and I'm not leaving until I am satisfied you are better."_ She covered the boys up as Will turned in Sonny's arms to face him. He puts his forehead to Sonny's and says_ "I was so worried about you Sonny. No one would tell me how you were, grandma wouldn't let me up. I didn't know if you were better or..."_ his words stopped, not letting himself remember the thoughts that were running through his head. _"Will, I promised you that I would never leave you. I promise it again now. More than words."_ He said and feathered Will's face with light kisses._ "More than words_" Will repeated and snuggled closer to Sonny.

Day 4 and Sonny was feeling a little better. He had been allowed to get up and make soup for Will and fed him before he lost his energy and needed to lay back down and take a nap. That didn't bother Will one bit since he loved being in Sonny's arms. His muscles right now, weren't agreeing with him. He was so sore, it hurt to move. This was his 2nd day of the flu and he felt like he was knocking on death's door. He swore he saw stars every time he tried to move. Sonny had sent Marlena out for some Epsom salts promising that neither one of them would leave the bed until she returned.

When she came back, Sonny took the salts and made himself a bath to help soothe his muscles. Poor Will's temp was still too high for the hot water and Marlena refused to let him out of bed.

Sonny padded into the kitchen and grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup. He wanted to see if he could hold down a little solid food. While it was heating up, he grabbed a sleeve of saltines and headed to the table. He picked one up and slowly ate it, awaiting his soup. Will was moaning away in the bed, Sonny starting to get irritated at the amount of groaning Will was doing, certain that he himself didn't complain that much. Marlena insisting that he did and smiled at him as he grumbled his way to the microwave.

Day 5 came and Sonny felt like he could walk down the street and back with no problems. Will was on day 3 and still feeling like he fell down a flight of stairs. Marlena had allowed him up to make his soup, but realizing he was too weak for the walk, headed back to bed. Sonny had ended up finishing the soup and spoon feeding Will all the time encouraging him to eat so he could get better and get rid of mother hen. After the had finished their respective meals, they both curled up together in bed and took a nap.

Sonny was the first to awake with a slight problem brewing south of the border. Will woke up, feeling Sonny's problem, but he was too sore and tired to help him with it. Sonny had ended up letting Mr. Palmer take care of it and grumbled his way back to the bed to sleep for the night.

Marlena, not letting on that she noticed, laid down on the couch for her night sleep. She would be leaving these two tomorrow, granted Will can hold down saltines.

The next morning, Will woke up with Sonny standing beside of him, holding a white rose with a red tip and a glass of apple juice. Will knew what the flower meant as he took it and smelled it. It smelled like Sonny, his soul mate, his best friend, his love. He sat up as Sonny sat down on the edge of the bed, and wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, leaning his head on Sonny's shoulder and announced that he loved him more than words could say. Marlena knew the boys were well on their way to recovery and slipped out without giving them a "Good bye."

_"Do you know what today is?"_ Sonny asked. Will sat thinking, and for the life of him he didn't even know what day of the week it was, much less what Sonny was talking about. He shook his head no. Sonny replies_ "Today is the first day of the rest of our lives. The amendment passed last night. We can get married." _

Will leaned back and said _"You're kidding?_" Sonny smiled as he shook his head no. _"Next week is Thanksgiving. Can we announce it then?"_ Will asked still in awe that it was finally going to happen. _ "Anything for you my love."_

Will laid down, and Sonny laid on top of him, and gave him small kisses down his face, to his neck and leaned up to look into Will's crystal blue eyes, silently asking permission. When Will smiled and cupped Sonny's face, Sonny knew he was silently granting him permission and Sonny, slowly made love to Will. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Happy Thanksgiving!_" Will said kissing awake a sleepy Sonny. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist and pulled him into bed _"Good morning my love."_ Sony said as he flipped Will underneath of him. _"I need my morning wake up call before we get our coffee._" Sonny said as he slowly pulled Will's shirt up. He rubbed his hands up and down Will's sides, relishing in the feel of his fiance's skin.

He slowly roamed his hands under Will's shirt until he was ready to slip it over his head. Ever so lightly he kissed his way down Will's chest, and circled his tongue around his belly button as he slid his fingers into the waist line of his boxers. Slowly he slid them down and kissed the tip of Will's member. Will threw his head back and moaned in pure pleasure as Sonny showed Will what it felt like to reach the peak of a mountain and then freely jump off. With pleasure still wracking his body, Will stood up on shaky legs and they walked to the shower together, for today they were announcing their pending nuptials, Feb 14, 2012.

After their shower, they headed off to Common Grounds. They were having their first Holiday "problem" how to make it to one family meal without missing the other. Sonny offered a solution, he would close down the coffee-house for the day and host both families there. Mixing Adrienne and Kate would be a fun dinner show they both mused.

Opening up the door to the coffee-house, the boys walked inside and Sonny turned the lights on, walked over to the counter, sat his casserole down and started up the coffee maker. Will followed close behind putting down the box filled with table cloths and the two began merging tables together to seat the coming crowd.

Sami and EJ were the first to arrive, carrying a basket of bread and a bottle of red and a bottle of white wine. Lucas wasn't far behind with his famous honey glazed ham. Kate and Rafe arrived with green bean casserole and corn, followed by Adrienne and Justin with the turkey (special thanks to Henderson). The guests were starting to mingle when Victor came in with Maggie hanging on his arm. He put his bottle of wine down and replied "_What a lousy way to spend this day. With Kate and her bastard of a husband_." shaking his head in disbelief and disgust.

Maggie smiles and says "_Now Victor, play nice_." And pecks him on the cheek _"hrumph"_ is all she gets in reply.

John and Marlena enter with their grandchildren and smile as they run off to meet their fathers and mother. Laughing and running around they crowd like children do. Johnny jumps on EJ and giggles when he's picked up by his father. Marlena sits their punch bowl on the table and she then proceeds to make the punch while John talks about how wonderful "Doc" is.

They all are laughing and mingling when Chad comes in with Gabi. They sit the macaroni casserole down and hug Will and Sonny in greeting. EJ walks up and hugs Chad as well and ushers him over to the punch bowl for the most amazing punch he has ever tasted. The brothers joked and talked, EJ slapped Chad on the back and walked off to talk with Lucas. Will's siblings were playing in their home-made tent under the back tables and Will smiled at the sight. Hoping one day that he and Sonny would become parents to children as beautiful as they were.

Sonny tapping his spoon against his wine glass brought him back to reality. He snaked his right arm around Will's waist and announced _"I want to thank you all for coming. I wish more could be here, but I understand that they have their families as well. I want to say an extra special thank you to grandma Marlena for her help last week. Without that, we would probably still be ill._" **Grandma** didn't escape Marlena as she hugged him. Everyone else chuckles a bit, knowing how big babies they both can get when they're sick.

_"I also want to make an announcement. Last week Proposition 89-A was passed which means Will and I can legally marry. This is us announcing we will wed on Valentine's Day, and you're all invited!" _Will chimes in and they give each other a kiss as the room erupts in applause and congratulations for the boys. Sami and Lucas walk over to Will with tears in their eyes and hugs him. _"I'm so glad you found love Will." _Sami says, and then turns to Sonny and says _"take care of him."_ And wipes a tear from her eye. _"You know I will Sami"_ he responds and hugs her as well, giving her a little kiss on her cheek. Adrienne and Justin stand in the back unable to move, in shocked silence, and completely unnoticed by the two boys.

_"Now, let's dig in!"_ Sonny says as he rubs his hands together in anticipation of all the food he's smelling. This has turned out to be the best Thanksgiving the two have ever had. Little did they know, a shadowy figure stood outside the coffee-house plotting their demise.


	11. Chapter 11

Shelly Marshal was walking through Horton Town Square with a mission, she was a little ticked off seeing Will with that boy. Kissing, hugging, holding hands with that boy, that was sickening._ "How dare he make MY Will Gay."_ She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called her brother with a plan.

Frederick walked into Common Grounds and ordered his coffee. He put his laptop down on the table, sat his coffee beside of it and sat down to figure out how to keep an eye on Sonny, the tall, dark, and handsome man behind the counter.

_"Son of a..."_ Sonny started_ "We only have $200 in our account Will, how can we just take off for a trip"_ Sonny's voice started to get louder.

_"Sonny, we'll make it, we always do. It's a week before Christmas, we need to have a small vacation. Please Sonny. Even if it's going to the next town over, we need to get away."_

Frederick smiled, he started formulating a new plan. He began typing on his keyboard, messaging Shelly to let her know there's a little trouble in paradise. Now would be a good time to reintroduce herself into Will's life.

Five minutes later, she walked through the door at Common Grounds, and ordered her a small black coffee, and walked over to sit with her brother. Frederick was typing away, Shelly guessed it was rearranging funds so he could seduce Sonny and she was hoping to seduce Will again. She loved him once, he loved her once. This was perfect.

_"Sonny, relax, please."_ Will started again and went to put his hands on Sonny's shoulder. _"I can wait, I promise. I just thought it would be wonderful for us to take a mini-vacation before Christmas. We only have 2 more months before we're married. I just thought..."_ He stopped as he recognized Shelley _"Oh my God."_ he said and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sonny turned around to follow Will's gaze and realized they landed on a girl and a guy sitting at a nearby table. _ "Will, what is it?"_ He said as he came closer, snaking his arms around Will's waist. Will's body visibly stiffened.

_"Shelly Marshall, my high school girlfriend. We broke up when I couldn't...well...you know. Do...it."_ Will stumbled out as he buried his head into Sonny's shoulder. _"I hope she hasn't seen me."_ He muttered as Shelly and her brother stood up to walk to the counter.

_"Will!"_ She exclaimed!_ "I thought that was you"_ She said as she hurriedly ran around the counter and launched herself into Will's uninviting arms. Sonny laid a possessive hand on Will's shoulder as Will peeled her off of himself.

_"Shelly... it's been ages."_ He mustered thinking he wished it was ages more.

_"How have you been?!"_ She excitedly asked.

_"I've been ok. This is Sonny, my partner. We're planning a Civil Ceremony in February."_ Will said as he shuffled his feet and lowered his eyes.

Sonny made a mental note to talk to Will about this reaction, as he quietly offered his hand in a polite **"hello"**

_"This is Fred, my brother."_ She said as Fred offered his hand to Sonny. Sonny politely took it, eyeing this guy. Something was off about this situation. Will was acting shy, and these two were acting as if they were all best friends. Something was definitely not right.

_"I heard you were looking for a barista? I've worked in a few coffee houses and I know my way around a coffee machine. Is there any way I could come in for an interview?"_ Fred said as he removed his hand from Sonny's._ "It's not fun living in a small apartment with your older sister ya know?"_ He said smiling at Shelly. _ "Not that I don't appreciate it sis."_ He quickly added.

_"No no Fred, you know it's no bother!."_ She said and smiled back at Fred, trying, and unsuccessfully bantering.

_"Um...sure. can you come in tomorrow around noon for an interview? Bring your résumé and references."_ Sonny said noticing the weird chemistry between the siblings.

_"Great, I'll see you tomorrow, it was nice meeting you Sonny. Will, talk to you later._" Fred said as he exited the coffee-house. He had Sonny right where he wanted him. Or so he thought.

_"Shelly, I'd love to catch up with you, but I have to study for an exam I have tomorrow in economics..."_ Will said hoping she'd get the hint and leave.

_"Economics? I didn't know you were into that! How cool."_ She said as she leaned onto the bar. _"What is you major?"_ She asked as she put her hand under her chin.

_"Computer engineering is my major and my interest, my minor is in business so that one day I could own my own computer repair or tech support business"_ Was his reply as he stood up to walk to the table. Sonny followed close behind with a hand on his shoulder, giving Will the strength to face this past relationship.

The duo sat down at the table, followed by a pushy Shelly. _"So, Sonny. Are you helping my darling Will here with his homework or running a coffee-house?"_ She said playfully and a little rudely if you asked Sonny. Sonny also wasn't too keen on her calling Will **"her darling"** either, and the little green monster was showing his face in an ugly way.

_"Both" _he said,_ "and if you'd excuse us, we have material to go over."_ And with that, Sonny dismissed her.

Shelly stood up and made her excuses and walked outside the coffee-house. Her plan to seduce Will hadn't went as well as she had thought it would, but she had noticed Sonny becoming jealous, almost protective of Will. _"Nothing kills a relationship more than jealousy."_ She said, _"This might be working better than I thought."_

Back at the coffee-house, Will and Sonny were sitting at their table, busily talking over Will's economics excuse. _"Will, I know you don't have an exam. Tell me about her._" He said as he leaned his hand over the table taking Will's. _"there's nothing to tell._" Will said as he looked down. _"Will, tell me, I see it in your body's reaction, tell me._" Will shook his head. _"Tell me."_ Will shook his head again. _"Will, I'm your partner for life. Tell me."_ Sonny said. Will looked up into his concerned eyes and took a deep breath.

_"Sonny, my coming out wasn't as easy as you think."_ He said as he tried to take his hand from Sonny's. Sonny stood up and walked over to Will and sat down beside of him. Will looked at Sonny and laid his head on his shoulder. _"Shelly and I were the perfect couple. We were voted **most likely to marry**._" He said and started fumbling with Sonny's apron strings. _"But I knew something wasn't right. I loved her, but I didn't love her they way she loved me. And I didn't know what it was, you know?"_ Slow tears were starting to slide down Will's face. _"I had searched for years, Sonny, years and I didn't understand these feelings I had been having and why, no matter what I did, I couldn't make love to the person I thought that I loved. I tried to tell her it was because I respected her. Because I loved her, I didn't want to hurt her, but nothing that I said was true. Thanksgiving Day, she broke up with me. She began to tell me that she had been soul-searching too and she thought it was her." _He paused and put his head into his hands, wiping his tears away. _" She said she thought maybe she wasn't pretty enough, or sexy enough, and deep down I knew she was wrong, and so did she. She told me I was gay." _

Sonny put his hands around Will's waist and pulled him securely into his side. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. he had a feeling that the bigoted jerk who outed Will at school was either Shelly or Fred.

_"I tried to ignore it Sonny. I told her it wasn't true, I just loved her so much. But she broke it off."_ Sonny started running his hands through Will's hair, encouraging him to continue at his own pace.

_"A month later, I started dating Gabi. She was everything to me, but I knew Shelly was right. I was a gay man trying to hide his feelings. But Gabi was there, and she was beautiful and adoring and I couldn't love her the way she deserved to be loved. I think deep down inside she knew too."_ He said and took a deep breath. _"She was the first person I told. She was my best friend Sonny, and the first person I ever said it to."_ He took another deep breath and reached for Sonny's hand and squeezed it tightly.

_"But Shelly had told Fred and Fred was slowly and meticulously spreading it around school. When Gabi and I broke up, everyone was assuming it was because I was gay. So I began to get letters in my locker, spray paint on my door, people were toilet papering my car. It wasn't easy to go to school. So naturally my mom and dad started to wonder why I didn't want to go anymore._" He paused and took a sip of his coffee, he laid his head down on the table, feeling the coldness seep into his skin. He wanted so badly to mold into this table and never have to face these demons again.

_"I told them and they went ballistic. My mom said I wasn't gay because she was my mom, she would know."_ He said in a mocking voice. _"Of course she took this thing, this thing that had haunted me for years and made it about herself, as usual." _ He said as he bounced his fist on the table a few times. _"My dad was cool about it tho. He said he had seen signs but didn't want to say anything, he feared I would run. So they decided to home school me. Then EJ came into the picture and found out. He started blackmailing me with that secret, and forced me to break my mom and dad up again. They were my parents Sonny, they were finally back together, I wasn't going from house to house anymore and EJ makes me change that. Mom had Syd, she was about 2 I think and EJ wanted to break up our home. Syd had to grow up the way that I did. being shuffled from house to house. Never knowing where she was going to be, from day to day."_ Will started to cry and Sonny rubbed circles on his back, urging him to take his time, encouraging him to finish. He didn't want to speak to Will just yet, fearing it would break Will's train of thought. He silently had tears of his own running down his cheeks.

_"EJ drugged her and then raped her. That night she got pregnant with Allie and Johnny. Dad found out that mom had went to EJ to confront him about the rape but ended up having grief sex with him. Dad left. EJ let my secret slip to my grandpa Roman, and then the rest of the Horton's found out. It had might as well been on the front page of the newspaper."_ He laid his head once again on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny never once taking his hands off of Will, he was afraid Will would fall if he did. He looked so small, so fragile laying there in his arms.

_"Aunt Hope took it ok. Everyone else disowned me. Sonny, my family hated me because I couldn't be like them. I didn't have any friends except Chad and Gabi, and my only family was my mom, dad, and Aunt Hope. I was an outcast... A few years later, I met you. You changed my life Sonny. You made me feel whole again. Please Sonny, I'm begging you, please don't hire him." _Looking at a broken Will, he knew that Chad and Lucas had protected this story. He wished he had known more about it before Will had told him. It was such a heart breaking story.

_"More than words,"_ Sonny whispered into Will's hair and the flood gates opened up for the duo.

_"Will, that may be a heart breaking story, but Will, look at me."_ Sonny said and gently tilted Will's face to meet his. _"It was a beautiful story because it was your story. It has made you stronger and it has made me love you so much more, and I didn't think that was possible._" Will noticed Sonny was crying as well and wiped his tears. _"Let's go home"_ Sonny said as he stood up and reached his hands to Will. _"Let's go to our home so that I can make love to the most amazing person on this planet."_

Will stood up and took Sonny's hand. No words were necessary that evening. Their bodies conversed in the natural way, they made slow, passionate love to each other with Sonny whispering words of affection afterwards. Letting this out, Will was well on his way to letting go of his painful story and Sonny swore he would be there, every step of the way.

_"More than words_" Sonny said as Will was drifting off to sleep. For the first time since Shelly had walked into the coffee shop, Will smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Quick note from me! Thank you so very much for your comments and reviews. One little thing, yes Sydney is younger than the twins, and no the twins weren't because of a rape. I just needed something to fill the story and make things a little different than the show and add some drama in. Thanks for pointing that out for me guys! A special thanks to Trish for the barista idea! I also apologize for it taking me so long to get ch 12 written, and I apologize for how long it was. I wanted to get Will's story out and it took me a little longer than I thought it would. I also hit a writer's block. As always, I love feed back and if you have ideas, please let me know. When I started this I had no idea where it was going or what I wanted to do with it. With you guys help, it's coming along quite nicely I think! I hope to build on EJ blackmailing Will in the next few chapters and I hope to bring a nice conclusion to that and a happiness/calming between those two. It needs to happen.

Also, want to say as a disclaimer, I don't own these guys, nor the song lyrics that I added. I do like having the boys say "More than words" to each other. It makes ir something special between the boys.

Thanks,

Christina aka darkwriterff

_**Now, on to Chapter 12**_

Sonny woke up first, Will still passed out from his exhausting ordeal last night. Will was so worried that things would come back to haunt him now that Shelly and Frederick were back. Sonny had said _"If things don't go right, then we'll deal with it then. It's pointless to worry about it now."_ and with that, Will settled down in Sonny's arms for sleep.

Sonny padded into the kitchen and began making breakfast when he heard Will talking in his sleep. _"Tomorrow, there will always be a tomorrow._" And then a cute little sigh came from him "Sonny, will you be part of that tomorrow?" Sonny tip-toed over to the bed and lightly kissed Will. _"Good morning sleepy head."_ he said with that million watt smile. _"Here's your coffee, just like you like it, black."_ Will gladly accepted the cup and sat up in bed.

_"Let's get married tomorrow Sonny."_ Will said out of the blue.

_"What? Will, you know we can't. We have family to notify, a justice of the peace to book, a venue..."_ Sonny trailed off. _"We can't afford that right now baby."_ He said to a pouting Will, _"But baby, more than words. I love you, and we both are wearing these rings that proves our love to each other. We will become partners for life."_ Sonny crawled into bed with Will and finished with _"and parents._"

Will's eyes shot up, exaggerating the surprised look on his face. _"I didn't know you wanted children?!"_

_"You want them, and I want what you want. Because I love you. You're the only one that matters to me. What's yours is mine, good, bad, and ugly. Your story is my story now because we are one soul. Thank you for that."_ He finished lightly kissing Will on the forehead.

An hour later, Sonny called Frederick and made the excuse that he had already hired a barista that morning and he wasn't needed. He thanked him for his interest and hung up the phone. The pair walked to Common Grounds and Will helped Sonny open up.

Will sat on the bar stool, reading the morning paper when Shelly sat down beside of him and put her hand on his. He almost jumped off of the chair trying to remove her hand from his and said, _"Shell, you scared me to death! Don't EVER do that again._" He said a bit agitated.

_"Soorrrrry"_ she said and rolled her eyes. _"You always did have an act for being overly dramatic."_

Will stood up and excused himself and walked behind the counter, and snuggled up to Sonny. Sonny whispered_ "I love you"_ to him and Will answered with a louder **_"I love you too."_**

Shelly rolled her eyes again and said_ "Hey Sonny, what's a girl gotta do to get some service around here?"_

Will picked up a cup and the coffee pot and poured her drink. _"Can I get you anything else?"_ He snapped as he sat the pot back down on the burner.

_"Fred called me this morning, he said you had a new barista. Don't tell me it's Will here. He never could make a descent cup of Joe."_ She smiled as she took a sip. "_And it always came out cold."_ She took another sip._ "He obviously didn't make this cup you handsome beast."_ She said playfully to Sonny, laid the money on the counter and bounced out the door.

Will gave Sonny one more kiss and sat back down at his paper.

_"Wanna tell me what that was about?"_ Sonny asked. Will shook his head "**_no_**" Sonny decided to drop it, he was busy and short a worker.

Noon, Will came back to the coffee shop to help Sonny out for a few hours. A delivery had came in and Sonny needed help running the counter while the order was put up. If it wasn't for the recyclable coffee stirrers getting shipped to the wrong place, Sonny would have had it all covered.

Will smiled at how domestic it was. His partner owning a business, and he helping out when necessary. It's what partners did, it what his partner loved to do, and it was growing on him a bit.

Frederick walked in and scooted over to the counter. _"Will, I wasn't expecting to see you here. No Sonny._" He said obviously looking around the coffee house for him.

_"No, no Sonny. He's putting up a shipment. What can I get you?"_ Will said as he threw the towel over his shoulder and placed both hands on the counter.

_"Ah, so __**YOU'RE**__ the new barista. I should have known."_ He said with a smile. _"I would like a straight black cup of Joe._" He said and stood up, inched his was over the bar _"And make it tall and hot, just like your boyfriend._" He said.

Will stepped back a sec, startled._ "Are you gay?"_ Will asked just as Sonny walked out of the back room.

_"Yes"_ He said as he walked up to Sonny, he put his hand on Sonny's chest and said _"And I want you Sonny. What Fred wants, Fred gets."_ He said with a sly smile.

"_Not this time_" Sonny said as he pulled Fred's hand off his peck. _"I'm taken, and will always be taken."_ He said and walked over to Will, slid his arm around Will's waist and kissed him within an inch of his life. Will almost fell at the sensation, Sonny caught him with a smile.

"We'll see" Fred said as he left.

_"Now you wanna tell me what that was about?"_ Sonny said as he put both hands on his hips. "_Because you didn't mention Fred being gay."_

_"That's because I didn't know."_ Will said_ "But with Shelly trying to play me, and now Fred playing you. I think something fishy is going on._" Will said _"And when these 2 start plotting, it's never good."_


	13. Chapter 13

_"I'm not sure what to do not Shell._" Fred said_ "These two seem to genuinely love each other. Although I would LOVE to have that tall drink of water to myself, he only has eyes for Will."_ Fred said as he stood up and walked to the fridge for a bottle of water. He walked back to the table, and sat down, opened his water and took a drink.

_"Don't get discouraged now, Fred, Sonny's getting protective of Will, and Will's getting clingy. It's just a matter of time before Sonny gets tired of Will's clingyness. Remember, it can get a little suffering."_ She sat down with her orange juice. _"We just need to continue, but step up our plan. We need to bring in the guns."_ And she started dialing on her phone.

_**Back at the coffee-house**_

_"So, you've been on the receiving hand of these 2 I take it?"_ Sonny asked. _"Want to tell me about it?"_ He said as he welcomed a teary eyed Will into the safety of his embrace.

_"After my coming out, they were the ones responsible for my accident. They put a nail in my tire, so I would get a slow flat. That day, I decided I just wanted to take a drive. Just get in my car and go where the road leaves me. I was coming around a curve and my tire went completely flat, I lost control of the car. I hit a tree head on, and banged my head a little on the steering wheel."_ He said and hugged Sonny tighter.

_"You banged your head a little..."_ Sonny said. As he pulled slightly out of Will's embrace and looked at him.

Will pulled up his bangs and Sonny saw a small scar, right in his hair-line. _"I banged it on the steering wheel and ended up with a severe concussion. I was unconscious when my mom called, so she send EJ to look for me. He called in some contacts and found me about an hour after the accident. My head so covered in blood, my dad said he couldn't tell what color my hair was. Ended up with about 7 stitches there, a broken rib, my wrist was sprained and I was a little worse for wear. Mom said that I was out of it for a few days, and the police never caught the person since it was a nail, and I could have picked it up anywhere._" He said mockingly as he rolled his eyes.

_"I take it you have proof that wasn't the case?"_ Sonny said as he ran his hands through Will's hair.

_"They taunted me Sonny. They sent anonymous letters, but I knew it was them._" Will said closing his eyes, relishing in the feel of Sonny's hands in his hair.

_"How?"_ Sonny whispered.

_"I just had a feeling." He said and leaned in for a small kiss from Sonny. "Anyway, I have class in an hour. Be back by 2 to help?_" He said as he pulled away from Sonny.

Sonny leaned in to steal that last kiss. _"See you at 2."_

Sonny picked up the phone and called his mom. He had a plan and he needed her help to pull it off.

An hour later, Sonny had Adrienne, Sami, Kate, Marlena, Gabi, and Maggie all sitting around the table drinking coffee and planning a surprise that would be the mother of all surprises. Sonny pulled out the binder and started looking over some pictures. He pointed to one and Sami nodded and stood up and walked to the bar to make a call. He pointed to another picture, and Adrienne nodded and made a call. Maggie was writing down a list of foods, and Marlena and Kate were conversing about something quietly in the corner.

Sonny closed the binder and sat back and smiled. With this group of women backing you up, you could tackle the world. Nothing that the terrible siblings could do would change this surprise. Sonny loved Will and he was about to prove it.

Sami walked to Sonny and whispered in his ear_ "It's done. I will go pick them out tomorrow and make sure I like the colors. Any color themes you had in mind?_" She asked. Sonny just shook his head and whispered_ "I trust you to make the best decision here."_ And smiled at her. She nodded as she turned to walk out the door. Sonny caught her arm and pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her hair. _"Thank you so much. I couldn't do this without you, and I'll pay you back..."_ he started.

_"NO, absolutely not."_ She interrupted as she pulled out of the hug. "Just make my son smile again." She said and squeezed his arms. _"I plan to."_

Sony looked at his watch and his eyes grew big._ "Ladies, I hate to kick you out, but Will should be here any minute. He comes in at 2 to help me until I close."_

The ladies scrambled to pack up their pictures, papers, and binders. Maggie announced _"Why don't we take this little party to the mansion. Henderson can make up a pot of coffee and we can spread out in the living room."_ The group of women nodded and made their way to Sonny. Sonny thanked each one of them as he gave them a big hug.

When Adrienne made her way to Sonny, she hugged him and pulled back. She cupped his cheek and smiled. _"This is a wonderful thing you're doing dear. I love you."_ she said and kissed his cheek.

_"Love you too mom.''_ He said and kissed her cheek.

**_"Yes Will, there is always a tomorrow. And yes Will, I will always be part of your tomorrow."_** Sonny said to himself as he stood waiting for his soul mate, his partner, the greatest love of his life. He smiled at his cheesy thoughts, but without Will, he was incomplete. He knew that and needed to show Will that.

**_Back at Shelly's apartment_**

_"So, is Michael able to come help us?"_ Fred said as he stood up, closing his water bottle. It was lunch time and he went to fiddle through the cabinets for food.

_"Yep, he and Brian, both, are up for this little challenge. The plan is for Brian, who's in Will's computer class at Salem U, to see if Will wants to double date with him and his boyfriend this Friday night. There's a film festival going on, they show a different movie each night. This Friday is "Devil Wears Prada" Will's favorite and he won't be able to turn down an invitation. Once they're in, they should be able to talks Sonny into a coffee without Will, and Will into a lunch without Sonny. The green-eyed monster will kick in and they'll fight. It looks good on paper, I'll admit. I just hope it works as well once the plan is put into action."_ She said with a frown. She stood up and went for a shower. She needed to think, and think quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, and the Horton house was a buzz of activity. Every helper and family member around was helping with the Christmas decorations and the tree. The Horton Christmas tree was a legend. A ten foot tall blue spruce with tons of body and vibrance. Will was a little bummed that he couldn't help with the decorations this year, Sonny really needed him to help out at the coffee-house and he was more than glad to spend any extra time with the love of his life.

The door opened and Will heard that tell-tale ring the bells made, and he turned to greet the new customer.

"_Brian,"_ Will said_. "What can I get you?"_ Will said as he laid the towel down on the bar and laid both hands on each side of it.

_"Hi Will...um...how about a non-fat chocolate mocha frappe?_" He said._ "Largest size you have, I have a lot of studying to do for that C++ exam tomorrow."_ And smiled at him.

Will didn't seem to notice the extra smiles, but Sonny did. He was sitting at a table beside of the bar, working on his budget for Will's surprise, but pretending to be working on stock needed for the coffee-house.

Will handed Brian the cup of coffee, and Brian paid him for it. He turned to leave but hesitated for a second. He turned back to Will and said _"You know, there's a film festival coming to town, and the first movie starts tomorrow. It's Devil Wears Prada. Michael and I are planning to head out to see it, you game?"_

Sonny stood up and walked over to Will and put a protective arm around Will's waist, causing Will to smile and blush a little.

_"We have the coffee-house to run tomorrow._" Sonny said and stuck his hand out in greeting. _"I'm Sonny, Will's fiancé._" He said shortly. _"The coffee-house closes at 11, what time is the movie?"_ Will asked, interested because it is his favorite movie.

_"Um, I think it starts at 10. Well, maybe next time?"_ Brian said to Will then turned to Sonny._ "Sonny, nice to meet you. I'm Brian, I sit beside of Will here in Computer Programming. Well, I guess I'll be off. I need to study for that exam tomorrow._" And with that Brian exited the coffee-house.

Will turned to Sonny_ "Why did you do that Sonny? I can speak for myself you know?"_ Will said as he began to wipe down the counter. Sonny came up behind of him, and wrapped his arms around Will's waist. He pulled Will into him, inhaling the scent of Will._ "I'm sorry Will. I got jealous. I will never do it again, I promise."_ Will turned in Sonny's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck and said with a smile _"Don't stop on my account, I thought it was sexy."_ Will said._ "Sexy huh?_" Sonny's sly dirty side was coming out. _"Why don't we close up for an hour and I'll show you something sexy."_ Sonny said as he kissed Will within an inch of his life.

The jingle of the door snapped them back to reality. When Will turned around, he was eye to eye with Shelly and he froze, visibly shaken aback from the sight of her.

_"Hiya Will, Sonny. You two are soooooooo cute together. I wish we were that cute Willy."_ She said with a smile. Sonny stepped in front of Will, putting himself between His love and his love's nemesis.

_"What can I get for you Shelly?"_ Sonny said a little huffier than he meant to.

_"Well well well, someone hasn't had their cup of coffee this morning."_ She said and smiled. _"I would like a medium cup of black coffee and a banana-nut scone._"

Sonny turned and grabbed Will by the shoulders and said,_ "Why don't you go into the back and do this inventory for me. I'll handle the counter for a bit."_ Will smiled and pecked Sonny on the cheek and made his way into the back room.

Sonny turned to Shelly, crossed his arms and leaned against the bar. _"Listen Shelly, Will has told me about what happened between you guys, the torment you put him through, the threats, and the attempt on his life. If you EVER come near him or try to hurt him again, you will have me to deal with._" He said with a sturn face. _"And trust me, you don't want that."_ He stood up and made her coffee and grabbed her scone. He handed her the order and said, _"Did I make myself clear?"_

She went to lay her money on the counter and responded with _"Crystal."_

Sonny picked up the money and deposited it in the register._ "Good, as long as we're on the same page."_ He nodded to Shelly and turned to go into the back room to talk to Will.

_"Wow, this isn't working at all."_ She said as she walked out of the coffee-house. She was determined to make Will hers she just needed a way to do it.

A bit later, Chad and Gabi walked into the coffee-house carrying a handful of presents. They sat their purchases on the counter and sat down on the stool. Sonny leaned on the counter and whispered, _"Shelly's back in town._" Chad visibly blanched and Gabi inhaled sharply at the sound of that name. _"And her brother Frederick. They've been in here a few times trying to get me and Will to hit on one of them. It hasn't worked obviously, but they're starting to freak Will out. Shelly wants him, and Fred wants me. It's one freak nightmare after another with those two."_ Sonny finished and stood up, crossed his arms.

_"Shelly's back? And Fred's gay? Those are 2 sentences I never thought I'd ever hear. Has Will told you about them?_" Chad whispered, leaning closer in to Sonny.

_"A bit, but somehow I get the feeling he's left a little out."_ Sonny said as he walked around the bar and motioned for the table beside of them. The trio sat down and started talking.

_"Fred's the prick I warned you about Sonny. Those two together are trouble with a capital "T" ". _Chad said. Sonny noticed Gabi sitting quietly, she hadn't said anything, he noticed since he told them about the duo being back.

Gabi looked at Sonny, _"Shelly did a number on Will, Sonny. She outed him, she threatened him, she tried to kill him Sonny. You have to keep him protected. If she's back and wants him, nothing will stand in her way. She WILL get him, if that means something outside the means necessary, she will do it._" Gabi leaned forward, and said _"Did he tell you what she did to us?"_ and motioned between Chad and herself. Sonny nodded**_ "no"_** Gabi took a deep breath. _ "After Will and I broke up, Chad and I started dating. Shelly saw that the 3 of us were happy together, so she decided she needed to do something about that. So, she put "E" in our coffee cups one night. Chad almost died from a drug overdose and Will was so high he ended up coming on to me. If we weren't drugged it never would have happened. But it did. We slept together, and I got pregnant from that night."_ She said, as a small tear fell down her cheek. Chad wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly to his side. _"Sonny, Ari isn't Rafe's daughter, she's mine and Will's. Will doesn't know and I don't know how to tell him he has a 1 and a half-year old daughter from a drugged one night stand."_ Gabi said, her body trembling with sobs.

_"What? How? He didn't know you were pregnant?"_ Sonny asked in shock.

_"No, I hid it well, and when I couldn't hide it anymore, I went to live with my mom. Rafe came back with me so I would have somewhere to live and now he helps me take care of her. Will never knew that I was pregnant so he never questioned why my brother had a baby."_

Sonny put his head in his face and rubbed his eyes._ "I'm liking these two less and less the more I learn about them."_ Sonny said and stood up to grab 3 cups and the coffee pot. Chad stood up and grabbed the bottle of **"French Vanilla**" creamer and they both sat down at the table. The 3 made their coffee in an eerie silence.

_"Sonny, please don't let this change Christmas Eve for you two. If you do, they win. Please don't make me regret it. I have a hard time being a mom, please Sonny, make Will happy. Marry him. You have your lives to be happy Sonny, three days and that will come true. Please Sonny..."_ She said in tears and took a long sip of coffee not knowing what else to do at that moment.

_"It doesn't change anything for me, so Will has a daughter. But I have to tell him about the wedding now, if we tell him about Ari. He deserves to know Gabi, we have to tell him. Does Rafe know Will's the father?_" Sonny asked.

"_No. No one does. Except Chad, and now you. I'd like to tell Will, really I would. I just haven't found the words..."_ She said as more tears poured down her cheeks_. "And these two can't find out. Ari will be in danger if they do. They will have ammunition..."_ She said and rubbed her legs, looking down into her lap.

Will walked in _"Hi guys!"_ He said and plopped down beside of Sonny. He looked around and saw the somber mood and said _"What's going on?"_

Sonny looked at Gabi and took a deep breath_ "Gabi, can you go get that thing we were just talking about? We can show him together. The 3 of us."_ And motioned to Chad. Chad nodded his agreement. _"Want me to go with you?"_ Chad asked. _ "No. Give me 10."_ And she stood up and walked out of the coffee-house.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabi returned about 8 minutes later, with a bounding Arianna. She was dressed in the most beautiful pink dress Will had seen and her unusually long curly hair bounced around her as she ran up to Will.

Will picked her up and put her on his knee. "Hi Ari, how's my baby doing?" He said and tickled her chin. A wail from Gabi made Will look up quickly and startled Arianna who began to scream. "Oh, I'm so sorry my little sweet pea, I've got you." He said as he rocked her back and forth holding her head close to his chest as if protecting her.

Sonny worriedly watched Will with his daughter and stood up for a fresh pot of coffee. Chad stood up and hugged Gabi and encouraged her to talk to Will.

Once Ari stopped crying and was happily chewing on Will's shirt collar, Gabi began to tell Will about that night. The night the 3 were out at the pub, having a glass of coffee, eating their cake, and just being friends. They had just seen a movie and were coming down from the adrenaline high, not realizing that Shelly was the one who served their food. She slipped some "E" into the coffee, sending Chad into the ER an hour later. Will and Gabi, not knowing Chad was sick, ended up back at Gabi's small apartment over the pub. Will took his shirt off and began kissing Gabi. Gabi who was too high to care, started kissing him back. They had sex right there in Gabi's bed. One drugged night, one big mistake. Gabi missed her period that cycle. Her and Chad had decided to take a break and she just assumed that it was her body's way of dealing with teh stress of her break up and that unfortunate night with her best friend. A month later, and she took a test, finding it to be positive. She had immediately went to Chad and told him what had happened, and that she was sure this was Will's baby. He helped her during the morning sickness, he held her hair when she threw up, he went to her dr apts. Neither one knowing who the father was and neither one brave enough to tell Will. When she was 8 months pregnant, she couldn't hide it anymore, so she made an excuse that her mom was sick and needed her back home and had left. 3 months later, she came back with her brother, and Ari.

Will's head was spinning. He wasn't sure where this story was going, and he continued to bounce Ari on his lap listening with fear.

Gabi told Will how when she made it back to Salem, she and Chad had a DNA test, and Ari wasn't Chads, which meant she was Will's.

Will froze, Sonny rubbed his back and whispered,_ "We have a daughter Will. And she's beautiful._" Sonny rubbed his hands through Ari's curls. _ "Gabi has agreed to let us be apart of this little girl's life, she wants you to be a father to your daughter. Which means I have to tell you something that I've kept from you."_

Will stood up, pacing back and forth holding Ari as close to his chest as she would let him. _"I have a daughter? I have a daughter?" _He looked at Sonny and started crying, breaking Sonny's heart._ "Sonny, we can't have a daughter, we have $200 in the account. I can't take care of a baby. I need a bed, and clothes, and diapers... she's still in diapers right? I need food, and toys and a stoller, a carseat, I need..."_ Sonny stood up and wrapped his arms around Will and Ari, as Chad motioned for he and Gabi to walk outside for a moment, let the two have their time together.

_"Will, you have a daughter"_ Sonny whispered into Will's shoulder and pulled back to look at the two of them. _"which means I have a daughter."_ He said and kissed Ari on the forehead. _"Will, we'll get what we need, if you want your daughter. Do you want to be a part of her life Will? If yes, I need to tell you something else."_ Sonny led Will to the back of the coffee-house to a booth.

_"I've always been a part of her life Sonny. Now that I know she's mine, I can't imagine NOT being a part of her life. It's different now, everything's changed. I have a daughter and a fiancé. How can we get married in February Sonny?_" Will stopped and looked at Sonny.

_"We can't Will."_ Sonny said and kissed the two on the cheeks. _"We'll get married Christmas Eve, at the Horton Christmas party. Only, it'll be our wedding instead of the Christmas party. I've been planning this for a few days Will. It was meant to be a surprise. But if you'll have me, I want to marry you, in 3 days. Will you marry me?"_ Sonny said and took Ari from Will and started cooing to her, bouncing her on his lap, as if to break the trance Will was in.  
_"Oh my God Sonny. I've become a father and a husband in a 3 day span. How could I be any luckier?"_ Will said and kissed Sonny. Chad and Gabi walked back into the coffee-house and sat down opposite the boys in the booth.

_"Chad, I'm getting married in a few days."_ Will said smiling. _"Gabi I don't know what's planned, but will you be there? With our daughter?"_ Will said smiling at Gabi. She visibly exhaled and said _"You don't hate me for not telling you?"_ She asked as Chad put his arm around her. _"No, I understand why. We were kids. Neither one of us really in a place to raise a baby and I'm not sure what I can do now. Do you need child support? Can we arrange visitation?"_ Will said taking Ari from Sonny again and rocking her, her eyes had started to droop and he knew she was about ready for sleep.

_"No on both of those. If you want her, you can come and get her anytime. She's your daughter too. I haven't given you restrictions and I promise I won't."_ She said and looked at Sonny _"Thank you"_ she whispered.

_"I packed her a bag"_ she put the diaper bag on the table. _"I thought maybe you would want some time with her. You can keep her over night if you want, just call me and let me know. She takes a bottle at 7 and goes to sleep at 8. She's teething so she will chew on anything in sight. Here's a list of what she likes to eat, doesn't like to eat, her schedules and my numbers if in case you need me at Rafe's. I need to be with him if you keep her over night." _Gabi stood up and took Ari from Will and said_ "Now, you be good for daddy and..." She looked at Sonny and asked "What do we call you?"_

Will looked at Sonny and smiled _"How about baba?_" Sonny smiled _"I like that, baba. Someone's paid attention in Greek classes."_ Sonny leaned in and kissed Will and when he let go, they smiled against each others lips, and laughed. They had a daughter.

Gabi said "_be good for daddy and baba mi hija._" she said and kissed her head. _"And Will, I'm standing by your side on Christmas Eve. I'm your best friend, and you're mine. I am standing by your side as your Maid of honor. Chad's your best man."_

Will stood up and smiled as he took the sleeping beauty from Gabi and tucked her into his arms. _"I love you Gabi. Thank you for Ari. And thank you for standing up for me. I will never forget what you have done, what you have given me."_ He kissed Gabi on the cheek and she smiled as she left. Chad shook Will's hand, and waved to Sonny and followed after Gabi.

_"We're father's man. It's nice to see you finally smile. I haven't seen that smile in forever."_ Sonny said and wrapped his arms around the duo. _"I'm closing up early. What do you say, we take this little beauty for a shopping spree. We get her a bed and a car seat, and anything else you think we need._" Sonny said as he kissed Will tenderly again. _"Let's stop by the mansion. Mom will be thrilled to know she has a granddaughter and she will lend us any money we need to shop._" Will agreed but said he needed to tell his mom first. Sonny agreed and closed up the coffee-house. He said, _"Before I thought my life was complete with you. Now that we have Ari, I know I'm more complete now than I had been before. Thank you Will for giving me what I needed. A husband and a daughter."_

Will looked at Sonny with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. _"Are you sure you want this responsibility? A baby and a husband all at once?"_

Sonny kissed Will and his mouth lingered next to Will's and answered, _"More than words baby. I want this more than words."_


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas Eve came with a hectic morning. Sonny left Will with Ari at 4am and headed to the Horton's. He had to put the final touches to their Greek wedding. Sonny was a traditionalist, and his whole life, he couldn't wait to be married, and he wanted a Greek ceremony.

Last night, they had taken Ari and rolled her side to side on the bed, the baby rolling. They had placed rose petals along the bed and Ari had a blast trying to grab each petal as they rolled her from one side of the bed to the other. The duo were looking forward to having more children, even though fertility wasn't an issue in their relationship. They pt Ari down to sleep and snuggled together and went to sleep.

He had started their Flamboro 4 days ago, and had placed it under their bed so that Will didn't see it. The Flamboro was their flag. Sonny had placed an apple on one twig, and red wool around the other 4. When he left Will that morning, he had pulled it out, laid it on the pillow next to Will, and left a note explaining what this odd thing was. He kissed Will on the forehead and then kissed Ari and walked out into the morning, the morning of the happiest day in Sonny's life.

Ari started crying around 6am wanting a diaper change and breakfast. Will rolled out of bed and sleepily picked her up and walked to the spare bedroom and picked up his daughter. He changed her diaper and padded into the kitchen. He sat her down and went to grab some oatmeal. She ran to the bed, reaching for the Flamboro screaching "baba baba baba" Will walked over to the bed and picked up the twig and the letter.

_Dear Will,_

_I'm sure you're wondering what this odd looking thing is. It's a traditional Greek Flamboro. Traditionally, the flamboro is hung outside of the bride's house and brought to the wedding as a symbol for the husband to bring the wife back home, completing the circle. Since this wedding was a secret until 3 days ago, I couldn't do that. Please bring this with you to our wedding and hand it to me when you walk down the aisle. This will be a symbol of unity between the two of us. I wanted a traditional Greek wedding, I wanted to bring you into my world, but we couldn't be traditional. It's forbidden for a gay couple to have a traditional Greek wedding, and it's also forbidden for us to marry 40 days prior to Christmas. So, I have tweaked this wedding to bring in your Catholic traditions and my Greek traditions. I hope this is something that you can enjoy._

_I love you,_

_Sonny_

_! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~_

Sonny was nervous. He wanted a traditional Greek wedding, but this wasn't a traditional union by any means. He slid his tux jacket on, took a lump of sugar and added it to his white gloves and tied the end securely and put it in his jacket pocket in place of a handkerchief. Normally the bride wore the sugar in her glove, but there was no bride in this wedding, and Sonny wanted a sweet marriage.

Will was a basket of nerves. Arianna was dressed up to be the flower girl. She was beautiful in her white dress and beautiful white bow. She kept asking for "baba" Will put on the jacket to his suit, pinned a handkerchief full of sugar into his jacket pocket and walked out of the house, Arianna and flag in tow.

Will walked into the Horton's and went to the back room to hand Arianna to Gabi and find Sonny. The house was beautifully decorated. The living room was decorated with warm white and red roses, and white roses with red tips. Will walked saw lines of chairs and loved the thoughtfulness Sonny had. There weren't 2 sides of chairs, the chairs were all in rows, so that the family could integrate into one. There was a white satin rug that ran from the door, around the chairs and in front to the podium, so that they could still be in the front and everyone watch them. WIll noticed that the rug went around the podium, he wasn't quite sure what that meant.

A hand on Will's shoulders brought him back to reality. He turned his head to the side and saw Sonny looking at him with a smile. _"Do you like it?"_ He asked. Will hugged him with tears in his eyes,_ "I do."_ he said and giggled, he kissed Sonny twice, and went to pull away. Sonny puckered his lips up asking for another and obliged. He looked at Will and said somberly_ "The bill is being contested so our marriage may not be legal for long."_ Will smiled _"Legal or not, you will always be my husband, boyfriend, love, soul mate, what ever you want to call it. We have no labels, because we're one."_

It was Sonny's turn to tear up. _"I love you William Robert Horton."_ He said and kissed him once more.

~! # ~! # ~ #$%^&**_(*%*&$&&#&#& *$%!

Gabi walked down the aisle towards Father Eric dressed in a forest green satin dress. It was long and made a "V" at her waist, and was an off shoulder dress she had designed and sewn herself.

Ari followed her down the aisle, tossing the rose petals and picking them back up and stuffing them into the basket. She toddled up to her mommy and put her hands up and said _"Up mama"_ Gabi picked her up and kissed her forehead.

Chad walked slowly down the aisle in his black tux, green vest, and red tie. He took his place opposite Gabi.

Father Eric announced _"Please, would every one stand?"_ And motioned with his arms for the audience to stand.

Will and Sonny, arm in arm, started down the aisle, walked around the altar once, and took their place in between Chad and Gabi. Will handed the flamboro to Sonny and Sonny accepted it and handed it to Father Eric who laid it on the altar.

Father Eric starts, _"Please be seated. Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join in Holy Communion Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis and William Robert Horton. Chad, as you are the best man to both of these men before us, please bestow upon them the Greek Crowns and give the prayers."_

Chad Stepped down, picked up two crowns joined together by a white ribbon. He walked over to the couple and placed a crown on each of their heads and says "Oh Lord, our God, please crown them with love and honor" And steps back to his place beside of Sonny.

Father Eric begins to read_ "Giving thanks always for all things unto God and the father. Submit yourselves to one another. Will love your husband Sonny, and Sonny love your husband Will so that this union may be sanctified."_

_"Sonny, you have written vows for you two, would you pass me the vows?"_ Father Eric said. Chad pulls the paper out of his vest and hands it to Father Eric and replies _"I knew he would forget it, and he did. I found it on the table in his old room._" And the crowd chuckled.

_"Will and Sonny, do you promise to love, honor, and never take each other for granted?"_

The two answered in unison _"I do"_

_"Will and Sonny, do you promise to love each other in time of happiness and sadness, in time of sickness and in times of health until death separates you?"_

The two answered in unison _"I do."_

Father Eric handed the paper to Gabi and asks her to read the next promise. She was so choked up she could barely get her line out. She took a deep breath and started:

_"Will and Sonny, do you promise to love, protect, and shelter your daughter, Arianna Grace and her mother Gabriella Hernandez until death finds you?"_

The guests smiled, thankful that these 2 friends had found someone who would take them under his wings, and protection, and add this into his wedding ceremony.

Will looked at Sonny and squeezed his hand and they both answered in unison _"I do_"

Ari, hearing her name toddled to Will and said "_dada up_" Will bent over and picked up his baby girl, kissed her on the forehead and smiled _"I do"_

Gabi handed the paper back to Father Eric and then, in turn, he handed the paper to Chad.

Chad read his line and gulped, tears spreading in his eyes. Chad's father had passed away a summer ago, and his mother when he was 6. Chad almost didn't get his line out _"Will and Sonny,"_ he said and paused, trying with all his might not to let the tears fall _"Do you promise to have Chad DiMera as a brother. Always guiding him when he needs it. Always loving him when he doesn't want it. And letting him into your hearts as your brother?"_ Tears were falling down everyone's faces and Chad dropped the paper and wiped his eyes.

The duo replied _"I do"_ Sonny reached out and hugged Chad and whispered_ "You couldn't think I wouldn't include my family in my vows did you?"_

Sonny turned and faced the guests and said, _"These four are my family. When I vowed to love my husband forever, that entails everything about him. The mother of his child, his child, and his best friend. Without these 2 wonderful people, Will may not have made it through some of the roughest parts of his life. And without these 2, I may not have Will."_ He turned back to the front and finished _"I want to thank them for loving Will when loving Will was tough. I want to thank them for loving Will when Will didn't love himself. And I want to thank them for loving me so much that they trust me with his heart. I promise you Will, I will never take those words away, more than words can express my love for you."_

Father Eric said "_The rings please._"

Chad handed Sonny his ring and Father Eric said repeat after me_ "We, standing here today in the presence of our witnesses"_ They repeated in unison._ " Solemnly pledge our faith to each other"_ They repeated in unison_ "I pledge to love, honor, protect, and keep you."_ They repeated in unison. _"I pledge to forsake all others and live only for each other until death do us part."_ They repeated in unison.

Sonny put his ring on Will's finger. Will sat Ari down and took his ring from Gabi and put it on Sonny's finger. Ari walked over to Sonny, obviously miffed that Will had put her down and said _"baba up_" Sonny picked her up with a huge smile on his face.

Father Eric says_ "The ring is an outward symbol for the love that these two share for each other. I wanted to say something before I conclude this ceremony if I may_?" Will and Sonny both nodded.

_"When Sonny approached me a week ago, and told me his plans for this wedding and surprising Will with it, I was a little skeptical. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to spring a wedding on someone and I counseled Sonny with that. He then walked me through this wedding ceremony and again, I was a little nervous about mixing traditions in but then I saw the love Sonny had for Will and saw how beautiful this was, a great mixture of these two and their life friends, I knew that this ceremony was perfect. Sonny, I love you and I know you love my nephew. You have made him happy, and that makes me happy. Thank you for putting a smile on his face, thank you for giving him back his faith, and thank you for loving him."_

Father Eric wiped his eyes and said_ "You are husband and husband, you may now take your first kiss as a married couple, here in front of family."_

Sonny handed Ari to Chad and turned to Will and said _"I love you"_ and Will repeated _"More than words._" The two kissed a small kiss as the guests began to cheer.

Father Eric said _"It is my pleasure and honor to pronounce to you, Mr. and Mr. William and Sonny Horton."_ Will gasped, realizing Sonny was taking his name. He kissed him again.

Chad walked over to the duo, removed the crowns and hugged them both, thanking them for giving him a place in their lives.

Chad offered his arm to Gabi moved to stand in front of the duo, Chad handed Ari to Will and said_ "We have a last minute gift for you. Sorry Sonny, we couldn't let you do everything."_

Everyone stood and began to sing **_"A Ribbon in the Sky"_** by Stevie Wonder.

Will and Sonny walked around the altar 3 times as is Greek custom and walked down the aisle, not a dry eye in the house. Ari, not to be forgotten started crying wanting _"baba"_ Ari was running towards Sonny with her arms outstretched, and Sonny ran to her with his arms outstretched. Will smiled at the sight. His husband, the partner he had waited for, was a wonderful father to his baby. He was, for the first time in his life, happy.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own the boys, or Etta James's song. No copyright infringement meant!

**~ ! # ~ ! ~ # ! $ % $ $ # M! ! $ % % % % % **

The chairs were quickly taken down and dispersed randomly around the house so that everyone could find a place here and there to just sit and talk. Most of the women were in the kitchen, preparing the food, and the men were hanging out drinking their champagne. Will and Sonny had snuck up the stairs to change into a more comfortable outfit, all the while, promising to make tonight worth the other's while.

**! &(^*$&%&^#%(* #&)( #I_ #)(+ _#) +_#( #()**

_"So, Shell, it's Christmas Eve. Do we have plans for the night?"_ Fred asked as he walked in from his long day of shopping. It's the worst day of the year to shop, and Fred being the typical brother, waited until the last-minute to shop for his sister.

_"No"_ Shelly said and stood up from the table. She had cooked a ham and some veggies for dinner tonight, and for the day tomorrow. She grabbed a cup of coffee off the table and walked into the living room to sit down to watch some tv.

_"How about we go out Shell? There has to be some place open. Maybe the movies?"_ He tried.

_"Sure, let me finish my coffee and we'll head out. A nice walk through the park would be a great way to clear our heads and come up with a full proof plan to get the boys away from each other."_ Shelly said as she finished her coffee. She sat her cup down on the corner table, stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. The 2 walked to the coat rack, grabbed their coats, hats, and scarves and ventured into the cold Salem night.

**(*Y(&*&^$%*%^(*& #* ()#+_ )+_ )+_#+ _# )(#)*(**

Will and Sonny walked down the stairs, hand in hand, dressed in slacks and button up shirts. They walked into the kitchen, and Will's breath hitched when he saw the cake. It was a gorgeous, 4 tiered cake. It was beautiful and very colorful. Will looked at Sonny with a questioning eye.

_"The top, red and pink trim is for Valentine's Day. The day we met, the day my life changed."_ Sonny said as he kissed Will on the nose.

_"The next is red and blue trimmed, for Independence Day. The day you let me make love to you, and that was the most amazing day Will. Not because I got in your pants."_ The crowd that was now gathering around the boys had a mixture of queasiness that sex was being mentioned on such a day and amusement that sex was being mentioned on such a day._ "But because you let me connect with you Will, mind, body and spirit._" He wrapped his arms around Will and gave him Eskimo kisses.

_"The next level is orange and brown, Thanksgiving. The day we found out we could get married, the day you said "yes", and the day we told everyone."_ Sonny said as he put Will's hands on his waist and wrapped his arms around Will's neck.

_"The last and biggest level, red and green, Christmas. The day I became the happiest man in the world."_ Sonny looked at Maggie and nodded. _"The day you became mine...At last."_ Sonny said and laid his head on Will's shoulder. His body began to sway back and forth, as if dancing to a non-existant song.

Maggie walked over to the counter, opened up the door, and pulled out the most beautiful record player he had ever seen. She put the needle on the record, and an old familiar tune began to play:

_**At last **_  
_**My love has come along**_  
_**My lonely days are over**_  
_**And life is like a song**_

_**Oh yeah yeah**_  
_**At last**_

Sonny began to move a little faster and urged Will to follow his lead. This was the song that Sonny had chosen for them to dance to, their first dance as Horton's. Will leaned in and kissed Sonny lightly on the lips and put his forehead to Sonny's. At this moment, no one existed but these two.

_**The skies above are blue**_  
_**My heart was wrapped up in clover**_  
_**The night I looked at you**_

_**I found a dream, that I could speak to**_  
_**A dream that I can call my own**_  
_**I found a thrill to press my cheek to**_  
_**A thrill that I have never known**_

Sonny pulled Will closer to his body and nestled his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and moved with the movements of Will's body. Listening to the breathing of Will and smelling the smell of Will. Sonny decided he couldn't ever imagine being happier than he was right at this moment.

**_Oh yeah yeah_**  
**_You smiled, you smiled_**  
**_Oh and then the spell was cast_**  
**_And here we are in heaven_**  
**_for you are mine..._**

**_At Last_**

Sonny leaned back for a moment to look into his husband's eyes, where he found a small tear. Sonny smiled and wiped away the tear and kissed Will, a soft kiss, but a kiss that held promises for a future.

_"I love you Will. Are you happy?"_ Sonny said with a crooked smile.

_"More than words."_ Will said and kissed Sonny again.

Brady broke the spell when he clapped his hands loudly and said _"Let's eat!"_

There were chuckles all around as Maggie and Marlena began passing out plates for the guests to begin their rounds of food. Sonny had no idea that in a few moments, he would become part of a large family. The Hortons.

**&!^*(&^$)#*&$)(#*_)( +_#(!*& (*&%$#*(&*()***

Shelly and Fred were sitting on a park bench when they overheard a conversation between Nick, Gabi's fling of the week, and another man, neither of them had seen before.

_"Yeah, that's right, the baby is Will's. How can anyone believe that the 'gay boy' is the father of that beautiful little girl?"_ Nick said chuckling. The boys walked bast the siblings and out into the street continuing to talk about the latest gossip of the week. Will being a father.

Shelly was doing math in her head, trying to remember when her and Will broke up, when he and Gabi broke up.

_"But she wasn't pregnant was she?"_ Fred whispered to Shelly.

_"Not that I know of, but she did go to her moms a few months after...oh my God! Her mom wasn't sick Fred, Gabi was pregnant! She went to her moms to have the baby!_" Shelly whispered louder.

_"Come on, we need to go home and think."_ She said and the two walked, almost jogged back to their apartment. They had ammunition and were about to flex their muscles.


	18. Chapter 18

Shelly sat at the dining room table working on the math. What she didn't understand is why Gabi never looked pregnant. No one knew she was pregnant, and if she were 8 months pregnant when her mom was "ill" she should be showing. She decided it was time to make a visit to Cam. They were old friends, maybe he could confirm the town gossip.

She picked up her phone and sent Dr. Cam a text, wanting to know it he was free this New Year's Eve. She needed a date to the grand party, and he was a perfect man for the job.

**!^ *&#$^)*&$^)#*(& ()#_* )#( +)_ +_#+ _#**

Will held a sleepy Ari as he and Sonny cut their cake. Ari giggled when Sonny smeared cake in Will's face and gave a beautiful laugh when Will retaliated. It was the most perfect sound either man had heard in a long time. After the guest had left, Will smiled and sadly handed Ari to Gabi. As much as they loved that beautiful little girl, it was their wedding night and they both wanted some alone time.

They said their_ "thanks and good nights_" and headed home for their mini honeymoon.

Will giggled at Sonny when he wanted to carry Will in over the thresh hold. A few bumps and an ice pack later, the boys were nestled in bed and snuggled under their covers. Both smiling at each other. They were married!

Christmas Day came with tons of excitement and exhaustion. Gabi had shown up around 7am with an excited Ari. She said Ari had them up at 4 am, too exhausted to sleep, she ended up in bed with Gabi and Nick. Nick, Gabi said, is such a great figure in Ari's life, and he's taking care of her and Ari's becoming quite fond of him. Will wasn't too happy with another man being in his daughter's life, but knowing Gabi would eventually get married, men would have to come in and out. He picked up Ari and gave her some Eskimo kisses, sat her down and walked hand in hand to the Christmas tree for her presents.

An hour later, Will was surprised how fast Ari went through her presents, and was grumbling that she was playing with her presents boxes, papers, and bows and ignoring her presents.

_"If I had have known babies love boxes more than dolls, I'd have bought her a hundred gift boxes and filled it with bows and tissue paper."_ Will said and giggled. Sonny walked behind of him, wrapped his hands around Will's waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder. Will closed his eyes, leaned back, into Sonny, and the two boys smiled.

Gabi gave a small smile while watching the couple. Ari ran up to Will and said _"dada, baba, dada, baba"_ and hugged Will's leg. He took this as Ari accepting their relationship and picked her up. _"Yes, dada loves baba. Dada and baba love Ari._" and tickled her belly,. She wiggled and giggled, and kicked her little feet in amusement.

The 3 gathered up Ari's belongings and headed over to the Horton house for a Horton family breakfast.

Walking in to the Horton house was like walking in to a castle. Strings or red and green were everywhere. Lights, banners, mistletoe, which the boys took a moment to stop and share a kiss in. They had to kiss Ari so she didn't feel left out.

They had an AMAZING breakfast and then headed to the living room for the annual hanging of the ornaments. Sonny teared up when Will's Aunt Maggie handed him his very own ornament for the tree. It was a beautiful tan color with his name written in glittery chocolate-brown.

Will looked at Sonny, and rubbed his hands in circles on Sonny's back, leaned his head over Sonny's shoulder and said _"I picked out the colors because they reminded me of your beautiful eyes."_ Will kissed him on the back of his neck and helped Sonny's shaking hang put the ornament on the tree. The two embraced in a tight hug and then into a kiss that made the whole room fan. Someone cleared their throat and the boys came back to reality, realizing that the room was embarrassed, they both blushed, whisper their apologies's and cuddle up on the couch, in front of the fireplace. Will had grabbed a cup of hot cocoa and Sonny was sipping on his coffee, amaretto flavored this time. Will noted the smell and smiled, that was quickly becoming his favorite scent.

Once dinner was over, the boys headed over to the Kiriakis mansion for a Greek Christmas. It was a very fun afternoon, filled with music, dancing and as many Kourabiedes cookies, _"the best cookies in the world, but don't tell Grandma Caroline"_ Will said with a smile.

After a full day of festivities, the duo head home for a night of rest and Celebration. For this was the first of many Christmas's they would spend as a married couple.

They walked into their home, the first home that they would share with each other and began to kiss. It started off with a nice slow kiss, with Sonny slowly unbuttoning Will's shirt. Will responded in kind by unbuttoning Sonny's shirt. The boys slid out of their shoes, and started on their pants, the need and urgency between them starting to take over, the want to go slow and savor the moment thrown out the window. In a flurry of hands they were both unclothed and bounding over into the bed. Sonny's hands all over Will's body, touching, feeling, squeezing, never quite getting enough of Will. Will's hands were in Sonny's hair, grabbing and pulling, trying to pull Sonny deeper into him, wanting Sonny and himself to meld into one solid person. Neither quite getting the closeness until Sonny enters Will with a sharp, quick thrust. Will's head rolled back on the pillow as the boys bodies moved as one. Sonny thrusting in and out of Will, as Will pulling Sonny closer, closer to his body, feeling ecstasy. The two danced deep into the night, neither one wanting to let go. Finally, exhaustion won over and the two collapsed in a heap, in each other's arms. Before sleep hit them they kissed a final kiss and made sure the other knew how much they loved them. Sated and happy the duo fell asleep, in the comforting embrace of each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Be forewarned, this chapter is a lot of smut. If you can't handle MULTIPLE sexual encounters between the boys then run screaming now. Thanks to Kelly from Wilson4ever for the hiking idea! You rock! Anyone else with other ideas, are welcomed!

The next morning, Sonny woke Will up by rubbing circles in his amazingly sculpted bare chest. Running his hands through the slight tendrils of hair, inhaling the manly scent of him. Will sleepily opened his eyes and looked into the most beautiful chocolate eyes he had ever seen, hoping and praying that they would forever look at him the way they were at that moment. Will slid over to Sonny and kissed him _good morning_ and then realized Sonny's predicament. He was ready and willing to really give each other a **_"good morning."_**

Sonny deepened the kiss as Will ran his hands through Sonny's hair. Will slid his hands down Sonny's neck and began rubbing his earlobe. He growled in appreciation and slid his hands to Will's hips, grabbing them and pulling him into his erection. Will smiled against Sonny's lips and began to thrust his erection faster into Sonny's hips. Sonny growled again and cupped Will's behind, grounding faster and faster into Will's erection, hoping that would cause Will to take dominance. Sonny wanted to be filled this morning, he wanted Will to meld with him, he wanted Will to take control and ram into him hard and fast. Will, wanted to tease Sonny as long as possible, before he began to fulfill Sonny's morning fantasy.

Sonny rolled over onto his back, pulling Will on top of himself and deepened the kiss, it was a hard kiss, almost bruising Will's lips, but Will didn't mind. He needed this to last and needed all Sonny was able to give him. Will broke the kiss first, grabbing Sonny's hair and pulling his head back. Will asked _"Do you need this now, or do you want foreplay?" _Sonny growled and answered _"now."_

No further words were needed. Sonny opened his hips up further and pulled his knees up so that Will could have the right angle, as Will was putting on the lube. Will positioned himself and entered Sonny with one long, agonizingly slow thrust. Sonny's eyes rolled back into his head, enjoying the teasing, but wanting him to move harder and faster. Will leaned forward and kissed Sonny and began to thrust faster and harder. Sonny angled his hips a little more forward so that Will's stomach could rub his erection, and give himself a little friction as well. Will's slow, easy pace began to turn into a faster and harder pace. Responding to Sonny's growls of pleasure, he began a deep, fast, harsh pace. Sonny reacted in kind by moaning Will's name, like a mantra, over and over. Will thrust deeper into Sonny hitting that sweet spot. Seeing Sonny's breath hitch and eyes open wide in pleasure at the thrust, he began to hit it over and over until Sonny came. Will then began his harder pace so that he could follow him, not long after he was emptying himself into Sonny screaming "_I love you_" as he came. Will collapsed on top of a sweaty, sticky Sonny and kissed him sweetly. Neither boy able to move for a few minutes when Sonny suggested they take a shower, he had a surprise for Will.

Once the boys were able to get up without their legs collapsing like jelly, they walked to the shower. Will stepped in first, adjusting the water temperature for the boys, he started washing himself when he felt the shower door open and Sonny step in and wrap his arms around Will's waist. Will pulled his hands up to Sonny's and leaned his head back onto Sonny's strong shoulders. Sonny began kissing Will's ear and down his neck, he unwrapped his arms from Will's and pushed him forward. Will put his hands on the wall and spread his legs while Sonny was using the soap as lubrication, preparing Will and himself for the shower surprise. The two had an amazing shower, Will screaming Sonny's name first, bringing Sonny to ecstasy close behind. The boys collapsed onto the shower's floor, loving the feel of being one with each other, and needing the now cold water to help cool them off from the morning's love-making.

Later that afternoon, they went hiking, against Will's better judgement. It took them 2 hours to walk the mile trail to the top of the cliff.

With Will saying _"I swear Sonny, I'm in the air."_ And Sonny answering with_ "Will, we're only a thousand feet up._" That was all Will needed to hear to lay down on the trail and grab the Earth and frightfully croaked out _"Sonny, this rock is in the air to me._" Sonny smiled and helped Will up and hugged him tightly to his body as he whispered words of encouragement. An hour and a half later, the boys were at the top of the cliff 3,050 feet in the air, and it was breathtaking. Will sat down and held on to the 500 ft long rock as Sonny prepared the picnic.

"_Sonny,_ " Will called _"This is amazing. Thank you so much for getting me up here_." He said, finishing it off with a long kiss.

_"You know, I just wanted to, you know, be with you. Be one with you and show you that you're more than you give yourself credit for."_ Sonny said and kissed Will on his cute little nose.

The boys smiled and laid down, Will laying on Sonny's chest. Will was lulled to sleep by Sonny's beating heart. Neither boy aware to the fact Gabi was making a pact with the devil. Her and Nick were preparing to move in with each other, Gabi feeling more in love with Nick than she's ever felt before, and Nick feeling more in hate with Ari's father than he knew possible. Trouble was brewing on two fronts, and it was a matter of time until the two fronts met. Nick on one side, Shelley on the other. Only time would tell when they made their moves.


	20. Chapter 20

Since this whole 8 month period was a flashback for Will, I'm starting this chapter off back in the present time. To recap, the present time is Feb 13, 2013 and Will is looking for a V-Day present for Sonny, he wants something special and that caused the reverie. He will flash back to another point in the 2 year relationship when he gets into a store. Hopefully it's not too confusing. If it is, PLEASE let me know, and I will do my best to fix it. I decided to do the flash back and flash to present in one chapter so it would be less confusing...

)#&($*&#_*(_)(* #(&*^$&*)#TY%(*#&_$*(#$()*#(*%)(%*

"Excuse me," a polite woman said, which caused Will to snap back to reality. He was so busy thinking about the love of his life, he didn't notice the people buzzing back and forth around him. This one polite lady almost knocked him down. "I'm so sorry young man." She said and walked off, no doubt on her way to find a gift for her own special someone.

Will walked into a jewelry store and browsed the watches and rings, and had to fend off 3 different sales people trying to sell him "the newest thing." Truth be told, it wasn't the newest thing he was looking for. He wanted to show Sonny what he meant to him. After Gabi and Nick's murder and Shelley trying to kidnap Sonny and Ari, Will realized just how much Sonny loved him. Sonny loved Will with every fiber of his being, and adopting Ari had proven that.

:::Flashback:::

Shelley had drugged Sonny's coffee one evening. She had came in a few days after New Years day and had wanted to talk to Sonny about Will and her past. Sonny, being the one who always listened to people's problems agreed. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at a table and began to listen to her view of how the break-up went. When a customer came in, he excused himself and went to the counter, meanwhile little miss muffit slipped a rufie into his coffee. Half an hour later, while closing up, he began feeling the first effects of the drug. Shelley had locked the door and Fred and Nick drug him out the back door. Nick went back to Gabi's and drugged her and slipped her out without anyone being none the wiser. Ari was sleeping, so it was easy for Fred to carry her out of the apartment.

When Sonny didn't show up 30 mins after midnight, like usual, Will began to worry. He called Gabi to see if he had slipped over there earlier to see Ari but she wasn't answering either. He called his grandpa Roman for advice, but with Sonny not really missing yet, there wasn't much he could do. But, to humor Will, he sent a car to CG to check it out. Will was heartbroken to find out that Sonny wasn't there, and the place locked up, from the inside, but not cleaned. He KNEW Sonny would NEVER leave without making that place spick and span. They sent a car to Gabi's apartment and found it was locked, but the chain hadn't been set, which meant it could have been locked from the outside. Gabi wouldn't leave it unlocked over night with Ari there.

:::Back to present:::

Will shivered thinking about how that went down. Gabi ended up being shot by Fred, Will held her as she died and promised her they would pay for this. He promised her Ari would have 2 fathers who loved and protected her and would be the happiest little girl on the planet. Will stayed true to his word. He asked Sonny to adopt her and neither one has let her out of their sight. Sonny takes her to work with him, and when Will gets out of school, he makes his way to Common Grounds to meet with his 2 favorite people in the world. He does his homework while bouncing her on his lap.

Nick and Shelley were dead too. Once Roman had figured out that they had them hostage in an abandoned warehouse, he stormed in with Salem's finest, and a few SWAT team members. Also, an FBI team was sent out because of the location. When the 30 or so people stormed in, they knew they had lost, and no ransome would be made, Shelley shot Nick, Fred, and then herself. They wouldn't be taken alive and she made sure of that. Fred, by some grace wasn't mortally wounded and they were waiting for their court date.

Will shivered at the thought of almost losing them both. He smiled as he walked out of the jewelry store. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

He walked into a children's store and grabbed a brown stuffed bear with a heart picture frame attached to it. He would put a picture of the 4 of them (Gabi, Sonny, Will, and Ari) that was taken at the state fair. Gabi laughed as Sonny tried and tried to get Will on the Ferris Wheel. Will refusing until a little brown eyed, curly haired, beautiful little girl started pouting, and Will relented. Ari, dada, and baba got on the Ferris wheel. Sonny laughed at how this little girl had him so wrapped around his little finger. When they got to the top and the wheel stopped, Ari grabbed on to Will for dear life, which made Sonny giggle because Will's finger nails were dug so deep into Sonny's leg, he was sure it would bruise. Will was being brave for Ari, and Sonny was their knight in shinning armor. Will paid for the bear and walked out of the store, his goal set on another children's store. He bought Ari some bows, a few dresses, and some balloons. So, who said V-day was just for lovers?


	21. Chapter 21

**:::present:::**

Will walked into their apartment, and tossed his keys to the side table. After bringing home Ari's gifts, he made a call to Justin Kiriakis. He had tunnel vision, he knew what he would be getting the family for this holiday. After all, V-Day was a time to celebrate and bask in love, and there were no one in this world he loved more than Sonny and Arianna Grace Horton-Kiriakis.

**:::Flashback to V-Day last year, 2012:::**

_"So, Sonny,_" Will said with a food full of Ramen noodles and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. _"We need a bigger place, since Ari's living with us now. She needs a yard, a fence, a dog..."_ He stopped at the realization of what those words meant. They meant Gabi was no longer with them. His daughter would be turning 2 in a month and she had already lost the most important person a little girl could ever have, her mother.

Sonny, realized what had just hit Will, and slid over to him, he started rubbing circles on Will's back and whispered,_ "Hey, it's ok to still be sad."_ Sonny said and kissed Will's temple. He leaned back on the foot of the couch and smiled, _"And just so you know, I agree. I would love a house with you, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis."_

Will smiled at that name, Sonny had been teasing Will as of late, to change his name, and take the Kiriakis name. Will shot back with _"I love you Mr. Kiriakis-Horton."_ And leaned over Sonny. That night, their love-making was slow and matriculate. Both needing something only the other could give. Both taking what the other could offer, and both loving each other more than words could express.

**::present::**

Will smiled at that memory, that was his favorite day with his, now,husband and their daughter. He couldn't think of any other way to make his day any better than sharing it with the two people who meant the most to him. He walked back over to the side table and grabbed his keys. He was too excited to sit still, and he needed to get rid of some of this nervous energy. A run in the park would do nicely.

Not realizing he was still in his school shoes and jeans, not appropriate jogging, he ended up sitting on the sofa in Horton Town Square. Many many memories came back to him. His favorite, but now was a bit bitter-sweet, was when Sonny took him rock climbing. Gabi sat on the couch with Nick and she was so excited about how high Sonny had managed to get Will to climb, when she herself couldn't get him on the Ferris Wheel. She was happy and congratulating Will for standing up to his fear, even if was only 10 feet up. Nick sitting silently beside of her, his arm wrapping tighter around her as he realized that the homosexual_ "gay boy"_ was the biological father of his girlfriend's baby. Will smiled when he realized that this was the reason Sonny demanded he go on the Ferris Wheel with him and Ari last September. He and Ari played him like a piano. He leaned forward and rubbed his face in his hands, but that had been a lifetime ago. Back when his life made sense and had direction. Now he felt like he was wondering through aimlessly, trying to do his best by Sonny and Ari and fearing he was always coming up a little too short every day. Sonny was the bread-winner, Will was the student, and Ari was the love of their lives.

His phone rang and he picked it up, as he smiled at the name, an important cal so he answered it promptly. A few minutes later, he was in the lawyer's office having papers drawn up for him and Sonny to sign tonight.

Yes, this was going to be the best V-Day of his life. Two years ago February 13th, 2011 he met the love of his life. December 24th, 2011 he married the love of his life. January 5th, 2012 his life fell apart. May 28th, 2012 his family was complete. Today, February 13th, 2013 his life would be complete.

6:30 on the dot, Will walked into Common Grounds, and was greeted by an over excited Ari searching him for presents and candy. He looked over at a smiling Sonny and heard_ "Sorry man, she's just so adorable. It's hard to say no to such a cute face._" And received his bear hug. Sonny leaned back from the hug and patted Will's nose_ "A face, I might add also belongs to her sexy daddy and my amazing husband."_ Sonny leaned in to steal that last kiss.

_"I love you."_ Will whispers and breaks the hug_ "And I love this beautiful little lady right here._" he says as he pics up a squealing Arianna. _"Dada, tickle."_ She squeals and Will says, _"Heeeeeeeere comes the claw! The claw that belongs to theeeeeeeee TICKLE MONSTER."_ And tickles the belly of a very happy Ari. "_Again_" she shouts and Will obliged. Sonny smiles over his tray of dirty coffee cups at how in love Will is with his daughter and continues closing up. A few minutes later, when Sonny has finished cleaning and was locking up, he puts her down and begins dressing her to go out into the cold Salem air.

After locking the door, Sonny wrapped his arm around Will, who was carrying their daughter and the small family walked back to their apartment in a happy bliss.

_"Tak uuu dada"_ was Ari's baby talk for "Thank you dada" Will and Sonny both smiled at the most polite little lady they had ever met, even if they were slightly biased. Ari took her teddy bear and hugged it and said _"tak uuu mama"_ and kissed the picture in the frame. Will had to excuse himself for a moment as the tears overtook him.

_"Ok little lady, how about we get you tucked in bed and then you can pick out your bed-time story."_ Sonny said as he picked up Arianna. Fifteen minutes and a soppy wet Sonny later, she was bathed, dried, dressed, story read and settling down for a long night's sleep.

Sonny came in and sat down on the floor, in front of the couch beside of Will and leaned his head on Will's shoulder. He glanced down and saw that Will was looking at a picture of the 4 of them his mom had caught candidly and framed for him after Gabi was killed. _"It's ok to miss her."_ Sonny said as he took the picture from Will and sat it on the table._ "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have Ari. Everything happens for a reason, Will. Right now, neither of us understand that reason. But there's a beautiful little girl in there who loves her daddy..."_ Sonny said and Will interrupted with his first smile of the evening _"And her baba"_ Sonny kissed Will's nose, _"and her baba. We need to be strong for her."_

Will stood up and walked to the table in their dinning room _"Which is why I did this."_ He picks up the papers the lawyer had drawn up and handed them to Sonny. Sonny's eyes started shedding tears and all he could get out was _"Will, you didn't?"_


	22. Chapter 22

Sonny looked at Will with huge tears in his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Will's waist. He leaned in and nudged his nose on the nape of Will's neck and whispered, _"How? Is this real? We have a home?"_ Will smiled through his own tears and said,_ "We've always had a home, where you are is my home. This is just a house we can build into a home for our family. A place to call our own. Will you sign? Will you make me the happiest man in Salem and build this house into a home with me?"_ Sonny kissed Will's neck and with his lips still on his neck he said _"yes"_

They stayed in their embrace as they walked slowly to the bedroom. Sonny slowly pulling Will's clothes off, and Will basking in the feeling of Sonny's hands on his body. Sonny kissed Will's neck and down to his collar-bone, and across his chest. Will growled and pushed his chest out so Sonny had better access. As Sonny was kissing Will's chest, Will was working on the buttons to Sonny's shirt. Unbuttoning each button at an agonizingly slow pace to Sonny, he leaned back from Will and ripped his shirt open, tearing buttons off, sending the across the room.

Will smiled and pulled Sonny's, now torn, shirt off and began his slow torture across Sonny's chest, and down to his pants. Will unbuttoned Sonny's belt, and his pants. He out his hands in Sonny's pants as he slowly unzipped them. That night, the two lovers made slow passionate love to each other. Sonny silently thanking Will for being the most amazing person in his life, and Will silently thanking Sonny for accepting him for who he was, and accepting his daughter as his own. The two were one and they loved each other that night and silently vowed to love each other for the rest of their lives.

The next morning, Will and Sonny took the contract to Justin's office, signed, sealed and delivered. They picked up Ari from his grandma Marlena and headed over to their house to walk around, and introduce Ari to her new home.

The house was magnificent. It was a two-story house, white with black trim and a beautiful red door. They had an acre of land, so Ari had an amazing front yard to play in. It also had a white picket fence and Sonny had never been more in love with Will than he was at that moment. Will had known what Sonny would want, and Sonny was amazed that he was lucky enough to have such a wonderful man in his life.

When they walked in, Sonny noticed that on the mantle over the fireplace, Will had set photos out of Gabi and Ari, and the 4 of them together as well. Will had put the curtains from Gabi's apartment on the living room windows. He had also brought over all of Gabi's dishes and put them in the cupboard. He was trying his best not to let Ari forget the memory of her mother, and Sonny let the tears flow.

Ari ran over to the mantle and said _"mama, want mama"_ Will walked over and picked her up and picked up a picture from the mantle and walked over to the sofa and sat down. He put Ari on his lap and began to tell her about her mama. He told her how scared her mama was to tell dada that they had a baby. He told Ari that her mama was an angel sent from Heaven to show her dada how precious life could be. Sonny sat down beside of the two and told Ari that her mama was an angel in Heaven now, she went to Heaven trying to prevent Ari from being hurt by some very bad people. Ari was a little tired from the move and she fell asleep on Will's lap, her head on his shoulder listening to the stories they were telling her about her mama. She was a happy little girl and missed her mama. When they realized she was asleep, Will snuggled her closer to his body and kissed her on the forehead. he whispered "Good night angel. Have good dreams of your mama. She loved you very much." And he stood up and laid Ari down on the couch, Sonny covered her up with his jacket and the duo went exploring around their new home.

Later that afternoon, Will and Sonny were sitting at the dinning room table planning their daughter's 2nd birthday party. They wanted to do a princess themed party with a pinata, to remember Gabi by. They found a beautiful cake, made for a princess. They found someone willing to bring a small pony out to the house for her to ride. They put a deposit down for a canopy and decorations and a bounce house. Sami brought Ally over to help with the decisions on decorations, since she was and they quoted "The Queen of Princesses" Will smiled and thought she was the queen of drama queens, but allowed her to collaborate on the decorations.

That night, the small family had pizza delivered and ate in the floor in the living room, watching old movies and laughing about how much the movies they watched when they were kids were more frightening as adults than funny. Looking at Ari laughing her head off, they decided to talk to each other on the couch and let Ari finish up her movies.

They put her to sleep in her crib in her very own room and settled down for the night, both happy and content with their lives, and so very much in love.

_"I love you_" Sonny whispered as he lightly kissed Will on the lips.

_"More than words"_ Will replied and turned off the lights.

All is well with their life. They were now complete. They had each other, their daughter, and a home. Thinking back over the last 2 years of their lives, neither one thought that they could ever be this happy. Will knew how lucky he was to have Sonny, especially since he was grazed by a bullet before they could get Shelley from the warehouse. They were lucky to have Ari, Gabi was shot while protecting Ari from Shelley and Fred. In a single action, Will could have lost his entire life. He took a deep breath and kissed Sonny one more time and closed his eyes to let sleep over take him. Yes, he knew how fragile life was, and yes he knew he was lucky. He was happy and he was in love and he knew they would be just fine.

**The End**


End file.
